El Diario de un Corazón en Aprietos
by Nani-Inuyonaka
Summary: Tenía una vida normal... La tenía hasta que por alguna razón de la vida desperté siendo otra mujer... una que vivía al otro lado de Japón, con una vida llena de aventuras y peligros... y un hombre maravilloso a su lado.. aunque no sería para toda la vida.
1. Prólogo

_Bien, cabe destacar que sobre éste fic no tengo derechos de autor en los personajes… (bueno, algunos P) La historia si es producto de la pesada inspiración mía que salió justa y casualmente cuando ya me leia un fic ¬¬. Como los personajes no son míos sino de una ídola que admiro mucho llamada Rumiko Takahashi, cabe decir que no hago ésta historia con fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento para mí y para los que deseen leerla nn Espero ésta historia no sea igual a alguna otra… Pues me costó imaginación e inspiración para crearla… eso si, basada en una trama común, la que sería aquella de "cambio de cuerpo" y con concepto de diario personal ^^_

_Bien, basta de palabrerías y vamos a lo que vinimos…_

* * *

**El diario ****de un **

**Corazón en aprietos**

**Prólogo**

Querido diario:

"_Érase una vez, una chica (yo) que vivía en un feliz cuanto de hadas"_, hasta que un desgraciado vino y me cagó la vida…

Bueno, cabe destacar que lo primero que dije suena un poco grosero, pero ¡que va!, no es mi culpa que los hombres sean todos unos desgraciados y que solo vengan a molestarme… y después me hieren así nomás… ¡estoy aburrida de que todos sean iguales!

Disculpa mi descortesía, querido diario, pero mi enojo me pone muy mal… Soy Akane Tendo, una chica normal (apasionada por las artes marciales), en una casa normal (aunque con un Dojo), con una familia "casi" normal… si bueno, no puedo decir que son normales porque realmente pasan… y tenía un novio normal… lo amaba mucho, lo quería hasta morir, pero… el muy idiota la cagó y ahora estoy aquí, escribiéndole a mi nuevo diario al cual le hablo como si tuviese vida… Pero, ¿qué mas da? Al fin y al cabo, si me ven como loca, no lo negaré, porque los hombres están mucho mas locos que yo cuatro veces…

Sí, mi novio era un sueño de hombre, un cuerpo de ensueños bronceado delicadamente por el leve sol de Nerima y musculoso por el ejercicio constante, un cabello tan suave como la seda, unos ojos que bien podría compararlos con dos esmeraldas, una boca inocente hablando pero fiera cuando se trata de besar a una mujer… en fin, todo lo que una chica busca se podría encontrar en él, y para mi desgracia pues así era, todas las mujeres van detrás de él… y parece que no le aburría que fuera así, pues no hace mucho lo encontré al muy descarado besándose placenteramente con otra mujer…

Luego de encontrarlo besuqueándose con "esa" tipa, se arrastró y me besó los pies diciéndome que no era lo que parecía… ¿Por qué los hombres siempre usan esa excusa?, Paciente, y como una tonta cabe destacar, escuché sus excusas, y por desgracia no pude evitar decirle "Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer"…

Uno se la pasa errando, es normal, ¿no? Pero creo que de todos los errores ése fue el peor que cometí… Perdonarlo… ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?, después de unos días lo encontré con la misma mujerzuela en un callejón besándose y tocándola por los lugares más insólitos… ¡Puaj! ¡Que hombre más asqueroso!, no lo pensé dos veces más y terminé con él… sus lágrimas, evidentemente falsas, me derrumbaban, pero no volví a cometer el mismo error… mi error personificado como hombre se llamaba Keito Hayashi…

Actualmente tiene a aquella mujerzuela como novia, pero sigue infeliz, sigue besándose con otras a sus espaldas y realmente me alegra haber terminado con ese martirio de hombre… aún por mucho que lo amaba…

Desde entonces soy una mujer helada, ningún hombre me ha cautivado lo suficiente como para abrirle mi corazón, porque no lo pienso hacer… el único hombre el cuál aprecio como nada es mi querido amigo Ryoga Hibiki… Quien se la pasa viajando y actualmente no se si está acampando en los bosques de Okinawa o en un parque de Tokyo… solo Dios sabe dónde se metió… En fin, solo a él lo aprecio tanto como para llamarle amigo, pero a más ninguno…

Ahora hablaré de mi familia… mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era una cría en desarrollo… Mi padre es el famoso Soun Tendo, una leyenda de las artes marciales (por algo el dojo, ¿no?), una de mis hermanas mayores es Kasumi Tendo, una mujer sencilla y apasionada a ser ama de casa, ella se encarga del hogar desde que mi madre falleció; mi otra hermana, que es la media de la familia, es quizás la mujer más avara de toda Nerima (o de todo Tokyo), se llama Nabiki Tendo y está hecha toda una mujer de "Negocios", a lo que prefiero denominarlo "Estafas"… Otro integrante más de la familia, aunque no tenga para nada relaciones sanguíneas con él, es el Maestro Happosai, un anciano al que considero insoportable… es un viejo el cual no tiene nada que hacer, así que busca ropa interior y la hurta… y es uno de los causantes de las desgracias que me suceden a diario… excepto por la de mi ex-novio ¿no?

A pesar de tener una familia tan loca, debo admitir que mi vida es muy normal, demasiado normal… tan normal que la encuentro muy aburrida… siempre la misma rutina, levantarme, desayunar, ir al colegio, almorzar, regresar a casa, hacer tareas, cenar y acostarme a dormir… todo lo que hace una chica de dieciséis años normal de Nerima… siempre he soñado con alguien que me cambie esa aburrida rutina… que me de aventuras… pero creo que eso es un poco imposible…

Hablando de todo, Happosai anoche colocó un incienso muy extraño, (cabe destacar que no podía dormir, y ese viejo estúpido creía que estaba dormida…) y olía realmente muy bien… pero me sentí mareada… y antes de dormirme pude oír: "_¡Perfecto! ¡Pronto cambiará con una chica que sea tal vez más dócil para colocarse esas ropas que tanto quiero que se pruebe! Y con la voluntad querer cambiar con alguien que tenga una vida más emocionante, ¡Que fácil será que lo haga!_" y luego inconscientemente me dormí…

Al día siguiente, pude despertar en MI cuerpo… no entiendo las tontas ocurrencias de ese anciano, porque realmente no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal… bueno… quizás solo me siento un poco mareada, pero eso no es nada… supongo que ése incienso solo fue una estafa, pues hoy estuvo quejándose todo el día sobre eso… y para colmo, es un producto chino y el muy tonto no sabía leer las instrucciones… ¿Por qué? Pues simplemente porque no sabe chino… ¡Já! Su plan está arruinado por no saber idiomas o por una simple estafa..

En fín… estoy empezando a sentir un poco de sueño… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a.--./\/

_**Continuará…**_

_

* * *

_

Pff, realmente, aunque no paresca, todo esto lo estuve escribiendo durante un día completo… tengo un grave problema de inspiración: Una historia se divide en inicio, desarrollo y final, no?, pues mi problema es que la inspiración solo me llega para lo que sucede en el desarrollo y en parte del final… lo demás se me complica mucho… así que si me tardo un poco en escribir cada capítulo es porque mi inspiración no está suficientemente buena como para poder iniciar o terminar la historia… gracias por la comprensión…

_Espero que la historia guste, por lo menos con un simple review me conformo y pues, trataré de echar a correr mi inspiración para completar todas mis historias… junto con las tareas del colegio, no? _

_Con respecto a la historia, si, es el diario de Akane xD y aún no conoce a Ranma, en realidad… es algo así como una historia paralela a la verdadera de Ranma... y cualquier chico que lea lo que dice de los hombres, pues no se ofendan, nosotras cuando somos heridas, generalmente, nos sentimos enojadas con TODOS los hombres, nos dedicamos a decir como una oración en voz alta: "Todos los hombres son iguales, todos los malditos hombres son iguales!!" e insultamos o decimos groserías constantemente a todo aquel que se nos pose en frente… hasta a nuestro propio diario xDD_

_Gracias a quienes se dediquen a leer éste y mis otros fics ^^ me hacen subir mi inspiración…_

_Nos veremos luego,_

_Sayonaraaaa!!_

**Att:**

**Nani-chan**


	2. Día 1 ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy?

_Vuelvo a repetirlo, como lo haré en todos los capítulos, que los personajes no son de mi propiedad (lamentablemente, aunque el único hasta ahora que me pertenece es Keito Hayashi xD), y la trama quizá tampoco, pero la historia sí que lo es… No es un plagio o una adaptación ni mucho menos… y la he hecho con mucha dedicación para su entretenimiento, evitando hacer cualquier cambio de actitud en los personajes… de todos modos, si lo hago por algún descuido, avisadme por favor! Arigato! ;P_

* * *

_**Día 1**_

_¿Quién soy?¿Dónde estoy?_

Querido Diario:

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, no puedo decir nada mas que: _¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!_

Bien, ¿explico el por qué del grito? Pues… lo contaré…

Ésta mañana, abrí mis ojos perezosamente y noté que estaba muy cómodamente en mi cama acostada, realmente no recuerdo cuándo me fui a ella, pero eso es lo que menos importa… lo que me sorprendió en esos momentos fue lo cambiada que estaba mi habitación… tenía un color lila pastel con unas hermosas cortinas color crema, y que yo recuerde, mi habitación era de color celeste con cortinas amarillas… me levanté y todo estaba cambiado, la puerta estaba en donde se supone debería estar mi closet con mis ropas y no tenía mi escritorio… y en vez de mi puerta normal tenía una corrediza…

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré con unos extraños pasillos, fui a través de ellos y bajé unas escaleras… llegué a un negocio, donde tenía una plancha de comida enorme y sillas para los clientes. Decidí salir de ese negocio, pues estaba completamente segura de que no era mío… el cartel que estaba al frente de ése negocio decía Ucchan's…

No recuerdo haber visto ninguna tienda que se llamara así en Nerima, me sentí intrigada y confusa… decidí que lo mejor era quedarme en ese negocio, por mi seguridad… luego miré mi ropaje y tenía puesta un lindo pijama color violeta de ositos blancos… bien, primero que nada, yo recuerdo que la última vez que estuve despierta tenía mi uniforme, y no tenía pensado quitármelo, y segundo, mi pijama es amarilla y no tiene figuritas… además, si me cambiaron de ropa, ¿quién fue el descarado que se atrevió a verme en ropa interior? Pues bueno, quizás también fue mi hermana Kasumi… aunque hasta ahora no le he visto…

Salí de mis pensamientos y volví a ese extraño negocio, que al parecer, era de comida… Subí por las escaleras y me encaminé por el pasillo hasta llegar de nuevo a la habitación. Con urgencia corrí hasta el armario con la esperanza de encontrar algo digno para ponerme y salir… Pero… el problema es que encontré pura ropa que tiraba más a masculina… _¿Me he convertido en un hombre?_ me dije preocupada, bajé la mirada hasta mi pecho y con preocupación me lo toqué… ¡estaban ahí! Que alivio… no era un hombre… volví la mirada hasta el closet extrañada y me dediqué a sacar cada una de las vestimentas, para ver si encontraba algo que tuviese algún toque femenino… y pude encontrar un pequeño vestidito celeste por las rodillas y de a tiras que, diría yo, era raro que alguien con ropa tan poco femenina tuviese aquello…

Bajé hasta el negocio para comer algo, la noche anterior no había cenado nada y estaba realmente hambrienta… abrí el refri para buscar algo de comida, no había nada atrayente, volteé hacia un plato que estaba cubierto con una pequeña manta, me adelanté hasta ella y se la saqué dejando expectante para mis ojos un par de Okonomiyakis… Los tomé y sin preguntar y sin más me los devoré cual fiera con estomago vacío…

Mientras disfrutaba de mi banquete, escuché un ruido proveniente de la puerta, así que me volteé nerviosa…

- _**¿Quién anda ahí?**_- Dije con una voz evidentemente más aguda que la mía. Al local entró un joven que, a mi parecer, era lo más sexy que pude deleitar en mi vida, incluso muchísimo más sexy que mi exnovio… - _**¿Qui. quién eres?**_- Dije nerviosa

- _**¡Uchan! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? **_- Dijo con una voz ronca y sensual el joven, mirándome extrañado y acercándose a mi - _**¿Acaso es que no reconoces a tu propio novio?**_- me acorraló a una pared y acercó su rostro al mío…

Bien, ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba más roja que un tomate y sudando como cerdo en sauna de los nervios… ¿Cómo reaccionarían (pregunta sólo para mujeres y homosexuales) si un muchacho de cabellos negros preciosamente amarrados a una coleta manchú, con unos preciosos ojos celeste-platinados, una piel deliciosamente bronceada y un cuerpo bien formado se te acerca peligrosamente y te dice hasta que es tu novio? ¡Un hombre así no se consigue todos los días! Aún así, no he cambiado mi opinión sobre ellos…

- _**N. No se quién eres… **_- Dije sonrojada y nerviosa, "_No se quien eres, pero me gustaría saber…"_

- _**Entonces, quizás con esto recuerdes… **_- Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso… Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó dulcemente… luego profundizó el beso volviéndolo apasionado…

¡Madre santísima! ¡¿Sería posible encontrar a un hombre que asemeje siquiera su boca?! No correspondí porque estaba completa y totalmente paralizada… Él salió de mis labios y me miró preocupado…

- _**¿Uchan? ¿Qué tienes? Te muestras como si nunca me hubieses besado en tu vida… **_- Confirmó que, quizás, ésa mujer "Uchan" con la que cambié de vida disfrutaba diariamente de un beso de ese magnífico hombre…

- _**¿Uchan? Yo… yo no se de que hablas… **_- Dije completa y totalmente sonrojada por aquella dulce acción, él, por supuesto, me miró extrañado - _**n. no me llamo así y nunca te he besado en mi vida… ¿qui. quién eres? **_- Él me miró perplejo y evidentemente herido - _**¿Qui. quién soy? **_- Dije tanto por curiosidad como para evitar que se sintiera así… no me gustaba verlo herido y no tengo idea de por qué… y resultó, pues relajó el rostro…

-_** Entiendo… debe ser amnesia… **_- Dijo sonriendo, acariciando mi mejilla y besándome en la frente -_** Pues con gusto te recordaré todo, hasta que se vaya la amnesia… Yo, soy Ranma Saotome, el mejor artista marcial joven de todo Japón y China, y tu novio… tú eres mi querida novia Ukyo Kounji, una cocinera excelente y una mujer extremadamente perfecta… **_- Dijo mirándome tiernamente, aún acariciándome la mejilla con tanto cariño que empezaba a sentir un calor inmenso en mi cara… - _**¿Ya pudiste recordar?**_ -

- _**O. Oye… siento decepcionarte**_ - Dije nerviosa -_** Pero no tengo amnesia, y aún así no recuerdo nada de la vida de esa tal "Uchan" **_- Él me miró asustado, sin poder comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando…

- _**¿Q. qué tratas de decirme?**_ - Dijo asustado alejándose de mí - _**¿Qué otra cosa deberías recordar?**_ - Dijo sospechando de la situación

-_** Pues, quizá esté fuera de onda, pero que yo recuerde mi nombre es Akane Tendo y soy la heredera el Dojo Tendo especializado en las artes marciales libres… **_- Dije erguida y con orgullo -_** y con respecto a "Cocinera excelente"… **_- Dije sonrojándome de la vergüenza - _**Soy lo peor… **_- El chico de la coleta me miró sonriente… ¡Pff! Pagaría millonadas por tener un hombre con esa sonrisa… esperen… ¿Acaso estoy diciendo que me gusta? No puede ser posible…

- _**Ya veo… es una broma, ¿no?**_ - Dijo con una sonrisa escéptica

- _**¡Te puedo jurar que no! **_- Dije colocando mis brazos en la cintura retadoramente…

- _**¡Vale! ¡Te creo! **_- Dijo fastidiado -_** Ahora dime tú, ¿Cómo demonios cambiaste con mi novia?**_ - "Novia"… ¿Por qué esa maldita palabra me estaba empezando a dar un poco de cólera?

-_** Pues… ¡No lo se!**_ - Dije evidentemente enojada -_**Yo solo recuerdo que Happosai me puso un incienso y… **_- Me dije más que todo para mí misma -_** ¡Ya se! ¡Fue Happosai! ¡Ese maldito viejo utilizó su truco barato conmigo! ¡Y yo que creía que no funcionaba! ¡Maldición!**_ - Dije golpeándome la mano con el puño, Ranma se me quedó observando con cara de no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía yo…

- _**¿Happosai? **_- Dijo frunciendo el ceño -_** ¿Ese anciano maldito vivía contigo?**_ - Lo miré sorprendida, ¿cómo demonios lo conocía?

-_** Si… pero…**_ - Dije mirándolo curiosa - _**¿Cómo lo conoces?**_ -

- _**¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo y así conversamos? **_- Dijo mirándome serio ignorando mi pregunta -_** ¿Quieres?**_

- _**¿M. Me estás invitando a s. salir?**_ - Dije sonrojada, él sonrió de medio lado y tomó de mi mano sacándome del local

- _**Claro que no tonta, **_- Dijo en tono de burla mientras caminábamos hacia alguna cafetería - _**Solo es para hablar, conocernos un poco **_- Dijo sonriendo, sentí el rostro como me hervía, "_Me quiere conocer…_" Sentí como miles de mariposas volaban en mi estómago… -_** Quiero decir, tu padre es un ídolo marcial, siempre lo he querido conocer…**_ -

Ya veo, eso era… mi padre es un ídolo y los ídolos solo son para conocerlos a ellos… ¡Qué ilusa! Digo, después de todo, es un hombre, ¿no?. Llegamos a una cafetería muy humilde y bonita, nos sentamos en una mesita y enseguida nos atendieron… Pedimos unos batidos

- _**También me han hablado de ti, Akane Tendo…**_ - Dijo sonriéndome, yo sentí como mi alegría después de haber caído en empinada subió hasta la punta del risco.

- _**¿De veras?**_ - Dije con un leve brillo en la mirada y con una sonrisa muy emocionada

-_** Sep… **_- Dijo volteando con una mano rascándose la nuca - _**Algunos me han dicho que eres una hermosa y dulce mujer… otros me han dicho que eres una marimacho violenta…**_ - Dijo mirándome serio, una camarera trajo nuestras bebidas y le pico el ojo descaradamente a el chico, él la ignoró y yo rápidamente hablé

- _**No soy una marimacho violenta **_- Le dije un poco rencorosa -_** Y puedo ver que tu eres un completo casanova, ¿no?**_ - No se por cual motivo, razón y/o circunstancia me sentía enojada y con ganas de estrangular a aquella insinuada camarera… acaso… ¿Son celos?, creo que esto de estar en el cuerpo de la novia de ése magnifico chico me está afectando…

- _**Si con eso me estás diciendo indirectamente mujeriego, pues estás equivocada, pequeña… **_- Dijo mirándome un poco enojado - _**Yo solo tengo a una mujer en mi corazón, y esa eres tu… **_- Me miró serio, yo me sonrojé y él lo notó, luego analizó bien lo que había dicho y se sonrojó - _**etto… quiero decir… Mi novia Uchan… La mujer del cuerpo que estás utilizando… **_- Sonrojado, volteó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. ¡Que lindo se veía sonrojado! ¡Tan inocente!

- _**Por cierto… ¿Cómo conociste a Happosai? ¿Son tan famosos los malos augurios que él trae?**_ - Dije curiosa cambiando el tema para que no se sintiera incómodo.

- _**Pues, sería divertido decirte que si, pero no es así… él fue entrenador de mi padre… **_- Yo lo miré incrédula.

- ¿_**De veras? ¡También fue el entrenador del mío! **_- Dije emocionada, "_Así que tengo cierto tipo de conexión con él ¿no? ¡Que alegría!"_ - _**¡Que pequeño es el mundo! ¿No crees?**_

- _**Pues si… **_- Dijo un poco sorprendido -

-_**Oye… y… ¿Puedo saber en qué parte de Tokyo estoy?**_ - Dije tomando un sorbo de mi batido de chocolate - _**¿Itabashi?¿Mitaka?¿Asaka? ¿o sigo en Nerima?**_- Dije bebiendo otro sorbo mientras él me miraba perplejo, como si yo estuviese perdida… luego se echó a reír ¿Por qué se reía de aquella pregunta?

- _**Cariño… **_- Dijo irónico, de esa manera que me saca de mis casillas - _**Creo que estas un poco desubicada… **_- Lo miré extrañada, ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-_** ¿Desubicada? **_- Dije frunciendo el ceño -_** ¿En qué sentido?**_ - Él me miró burlonamente, me dediqué a tomar otro sorbo de mi batido.

- _**A que no sabes dónde estas parada… **_- Dijo viéndome retadoramente y con una sonrisa que le hacía ver muy sensual - _**Estamos prácticamente al extremo contrario a Tokyo… en Kyoto… **_-

Bien, creo que ésa noticia la pude haber tomado mejor… ¿Por qué lo digo?, Pues por el simple hecho de que devolví el "sorbito" de batido que me estaba bebiendo en ese momento… Pero hacia el vaso, no crean que tuve la desdicha de devolvérselo a la camisola del joven…

- _**¿¡QUE QUEEEE!? ¿EN KYOTO? **_- Dije mirándolo incrédula - _**¡**__**Debo de estar como a cientos de kilómetros de mi casa!**_ -

-_**Pues si… ¡Pero no me lo reclames a mi porque culpa mía no es!**_ - Dijo en tono insolente - _**¡Deberías reclamarle es al viejo pelotudo de Happosai!**_

- _**Si… lo siento, tienes razón… **_- Dije en tono de disculpa, porque me sentía un poco culpable de haberle gritado así…

- _**¡Si! ¡Ya se que tengo razón! **_- Dijo en tono orgulloso, ¡Que hombre mas egocéntrico!

- _**Que falta de apreciación hacia ti mismo… **_- Dije sarcástica

- _**¿Cómo haremos para llegar a Nerima?**_ - Dijo ignorándome y tomando un sorbo de su batido de mantecado mientras continuaba viendo las calles de Kyoto melancólico…

- _**¿Haremos? **_- Dije extrañada, pero con cierta emoción -_** ¿Es que me piensas acompañar? **_- ¡Eso era lo que quería que hiciera! ¡Que me acompañara!

- _**¡Por supuesto! ¡Baka! **_- Dijo mirándome serio - _**Es que… etto… bueno… me gustaría conocer a tu padre… y ese viejo de Happosai necesita un poco de mis puños por lo que les hizo… **_- Dijo apretando el puño -

- _**Gracias, pero no solo va a probar de tus puños… **_- Dije apretando el puño también, él me sonrió malévolamente y yo le devolví la mirada

- _**¡Perfecto! **_- Dijo animado -_** ¡Salimos mañana a primera hora!**_

- _**¿Mañana? ¿No puede ser hoy?**_ - Dije con desesperación, yo deseaba regresar hoy…

- _**No… Aún debemos planearlo… **_- Dijo dejando dinero y levantándose de la mesa, yo me levanté junto a él…

- _**Y… ¿Cómo y con qué nos iremos?**_ - Le dije curiosa

- _**Nos iremos en tren… **_- Dijo serio saliendo de la tienda junto a mi -_** Y creo que tengo suficiente dinero para un pasaje para dos… **_-

- _**Ranma…**_ - Dije con tono suave y mucha dulzura, él me miró extrañado - _**Gracias…**_ - Él se sonrojó, volteó el rostro hacia otro lado y cruzó sus brazos por la nuca.

- _**Ya… etto… No es nada… no tienes que agradecer… ¡tonta!**_ - Dijo engreídamente, aún así no quité mi sonrisa tierna…

Caminamos por las calles de Kyoto, sin hablarnos, sin vernos… de todos modos… no tenía de qué hablar con él… y no quería hacerlo porque… me pondría muy nerviosa… llegamos al local, que se suponía era "mío", aunque yo no lo crea así…

- _**Oye… ¿No abrirás el negocio?**_ - Dijo, aún desacostumbrado a que estuviese hablando con su novia y al mismo tiempo no…

- _**¿Te tengo que recordar que no se cocinar?**_ - Dije sonriendo de medio lado

- _**Pues… de acuerdo… aún no me acostumbro, ¿Sí?**_ - Dijo un poco enojado, suspiró y se dio media vuelta - _**¿Nos vemos mañana?**_ - Dijo mientras en el cielo se veían nubes volverse grises… un leve trueno retumbó por las calles y yo dí un pequeño respingo… ¡Mierda! ¿No faltaba más?

- _**Va a llover… ¿no quieres quedarte? **_- Dije sonriendo tiernamente disimulando mi fobia - _**Claro… no es mi casa… pero creo que no hay problema, ¿no? **_- Sentí un calor en mis mejillas de solo imaginarlo conmigo… solos los dos… ¡Pero tenía una buena razón para pedírselo!, él me miró con una sonrisa pícara… ¡Que pervertido! ¿Qué se estaría imaginando?

- _**Ya entiendo, ¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?**_ - ¡Pff! No estaba imaginándose nada… me miró directamente a los ojos y yo no pude evitar voltear la mirada para que no me descubriera el sonrojo…

- _**Pues… No… bueno… etto… **_- El me decía con la mirada "_Mentirosa osa_" y no pude hacer más nada que decir la verdad - _**Ya si… tal vez le tengo un poquito de miedo a toda clase de tormentas…**_ - Dije bajando la mirada avergonzada… ¿Artista marcial y con un rotundo miedo a las tormentas? ¡Que poca lógica!, él sonrió de medio lado, pero… ¿No sonrió burlón? ¿Entonces él me entendía?

- _**Te entiendo… No le tengo miedo a las tormentas, pero mi pánico está por encima de los miedos más ilógicos para un artista marcial…**_ - Sonrió burlón entrando al local, yo lo acompañé…

- _**¿A qué le tienes miedo?**_ - Pregunté curiosa

- _**Estas equivocada si de veras crees que te lo diré **_- Dijo engreído, ¿Por qué no quería decírmelo? ¿Acaso es muy vergonzoso?

- _**Oye, ¡no se vale! **_- Dije infantilmente - _**Te dije mi miedo, **__**¡Ahora dime tú el tuyo!**_ - Lo miré seria y retadoramente

- _**No quiero recordarlo… y no me da la gana que lo sepas… **_- Dijo odiosamente dándome la espalda, yo sonreí traviesamente…

- _**Es demasiado vergonzoso para un hombre artista marcial, ¿no?**_ - Dije apoyándome en el mesón y mirándolo aún pícaramente, él me miró enojado…

- _**No es de tu incumbencia… **__- _Me miró sonriendo de medio lado y con el ceño fruncido - _**Tendrías que ser mi novia para saberlo… y ¿adivina que? ¡No lo eres!**_ - Dijo odiosamente… en esos momentos solo tenía las meras ganas de meterle una patada y sacarlo de volada ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como un idiota ahora?

- _**¿Pero que hay de malo que me lo digas?**_ - Dije intrigada y fastidiada por ese comportamiento tan inmaduro de él. Me miró fulminante y luego bajó la mirada -

- _**Que no me gusta que los demás lo sepan… **_- Dijo aún con la mirada baja y frunciendo el ceño - _**Bueno, tengo hambre, ¿Cocinarás algo?**_ - Dijo distraído cambiando de tema y volteando la mirada -

- _**¡Ya te he dicho que no se cocinar!**_ - Dije fastidiada de tener que recordárselo siempre

- _**¡Ya onna! ¡Eres mujer! ¡No creo que cocines tan mal!**_ - Dijo sonriendo de medio lado - _**Cocinar es un don natural de las mujeres**_ - suspiré y asentí encantada por las palabras que decía

- _**¡De acuerdo!**_ - Dije frunciendo el ceño -_** ¡Pero si sales envenenado que conste que te lo advertí!**_ - Dí media vuelta y me fui hasta el refrigerador…

Bien, contaré cada detalle de mi manera natural de utilizar ése "don" que me dio Dios por ser mujer… Tomé algunas cosas que creía necesarias, como sal, azúcar, soya, vinagre, arroz, lechuga, tomate, harina, sopa, carne, etc... Ranma miraba cuidadosamente cada paso de como cocinaba… piqué tomate por aquí y corté lechuga por allá, puse a hervir la sopa, cocinar la carne… mezclar la sopa y la harina, huevos, lechuga, tomate, arroz… ¿vinagre? Pues no lo se… solo se lo agregué… el chico empalideció al ver como dejaba el vinagre luego de agregarle una cantidad severa… un toque de Sal… ¿o era azúcar?, bueno… ¡Mierda la carne! ¡Casi se me olvida!… junté todo con unas 2 cucharadas de soya… prendí la enorme plancha-mesón y derramé un poco de esa espesa y extraña mezcla semi-líquida… ¡Vaya! ¡Esto se me estaba haciendo muy fácil!… la dejé cocinando unos minutos y luego la volteé… creo que la dejé cocinando demasiado pues tenía un toque negruzco… así que ésta vez lo dejé menos y lo saqué, ésta vez se veía que se había cocinado ni mucho ni poco… Lo coloqué en un plato y le agregué un poco más de soya junto con una hojita de menta… ¡Listo! ¡Había cocinado un Okonomiyaki y estaba segura de que me había quedado ésta vez bien!

- _**¡Listo!**_ - Dije sonriendo tiernamente y cediéndole el plato con mi okonomiyaki, el chico miró el plato pálido y desolado - _**¿Qué sucede?, ¿No dizque querías comer algo?**_ - Dijo sonriendo de lado malvadamente

- _**Eh… si… bueno… jeh jeh **_- Estaba nervioso, ¡Vaya!

- _**Ya, ¿Ranma Saotome tiene miedo de un Okonomiyaki preparado por mí?**_ - Dije sonriendo malévolamente, lanzándole un reto con la mirada, él tomó un par de palillos y cortó un pedazo del Okonomiyaki con un rostro convencido, aunque se notaba que estaba nervioso…

- _**No le tengo miedo a nada **_- Dijo convencido mirándome malévolamente, introdujo el pedazo de Okonomiyaki, en su boca… Creo que hasta ahora fue valiente de hacerlo, pues luego se cambió de pálido a súper-pálido, creo que si alguien lo hubiese visto a como estaba no me creyera si le dijera que tenía un lindo bronceado… tomó su cuello con ambas manos y empezó a toser desesperado, sacaba la lengua como buscando aire, ventilación… luego se irguió en posición normal…

-_** ¿Y?**_ - Dije sonriente, aunque en realidad estaba muerta de la risa por dentro debido a su asqueada expresión…

- _**Mmm… eeh… no estaba tan mal **_- Dijo nervioso, con un toque de ironía, coloqué mis manos en las caderas retadoramente y sonriendo de medio lado…

- _**¡Anda! no te creo**_ - Dije frunciendo el ceño malévolamente - _**Dime la verdad, ya lo se y no creo que me afecte en lo absoluto…**_ -

- _**¿De verdad puedo serte completamente sincero? **_- Yo asentí levemente y me vió con una mirada muy malevola… Creo que no debí pedirle aquello… respiró hondo y habló - _**¡Onna! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Estas segura de que eres una mujer? Empiezo a temer que seas algún tipo que cambió con mi novia… ¡Tu comida casi me mata! **_- Lo miré fulminantemente - _**¿QUÉ? ¡Me dijiste que fuera sincero!**_ - Suspiré para no deformarle la linda cara que tenía… después de todo, era verdad… Yo le había pedido que fuera sincero y me lo dijo todo a la cara…

- _**De acuerdo… pero pudiste haber sido un poco más sutil, ¿no?**_ - Dije con la mirada baja, él se acercó y me abrazó tiernamente, yo solo pude sonrojarme por completo…

- _**Lo siento, pero… ¡No vayas a llorar! ¡Por favor!**_ - Me sorprendí por completo… ¿Uno de sus puntos débiles era ver llorar a su novia? - _**Ver una mujer llorando es peor que cualquier cosa… **_- Dijo ronco, ¿Así que ese era un punto débil de él? Cada vez me sorprendo más de éste hombre… no… no parecía a cualquiera de esos hombres insensibles e idiotas, aunque lo aparentaba solamente…

- _**Ranma… **_- Susurré secándome las lágrimas - _**¿Aceptaste que soy una mujer? **_- Dije sonriendo nerviosamente

- _**¿De verdad te creíste lo que dije de pensar que talvez eras un hombre?**_ - Dijo separándose y mirándome con ganas de reír - _**Por supuesto que no creo eso, ¡Baka!**_ - Dijo dando media vuelta y mirándome por el encima de su hombro - _**Vamos a dormir, ya se ha hecho tarde… **_- Extrañada vi la hora en el reloj, justamente eran las 8 de la noche, y aún no paraba de llover… y… y de tronar… retumbó otro trueno por la estancia así que corrí hasta él y lo abracé por la espalda…

- _**Ranma… ¿Pu. puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?**_ - Dije apoyada en su espalda - _**Yo… tengo miedo…**_ - el chico de la coleta volteó mirándome tiernamente y asintió, ambos subimos a la habitación…

Yo entré al baño, me miré en el espejo y no me reconocí… realmente esa "Ukyo" era una mujer hermosa, así que no tengo competencia contra ella, me cepillé los dientes y luego fui hasta mi habitación… Él se había sacado la ropa, y quedó en unos shorts amarillos y una camiseta blanca… me sonrojé al instante… él me miró extrañado, se miró su Semi-desnudez y entendió perfectamente… sonrió comprensivo de mi nerviosismo…

-_** No te preocupes, Baka… **_- Dijo mirándome pícaramente - _**No dormiré en tu cama si eso piensas, dormiré en el suelo… **_-

- _**De. de acuerdo **_- Dije nerviosa, un estruendo retumbó todo el edificio y yo solo pude echar a abrazar algo… en éste caso, ese "algo" fue el pecho de Ranma, quien me correspondió y me acarició el cabello…

- _**Ya… esta tormenta tiene que terminar en algún momento… **_- Dijo reconfortándome por completo

- _**A. Arigato… **_- Dije separándome - _**R. Ranma… ¿pu. puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama?… ha. hasta que se p. pase la … **_- No se como lo dije… pero… ¡Lo dije!, él sonriendo, como esperando esa propuesta, asintió

- _**Por supuesto… **_- Yo lo miré no muy convencida de la confianza… - _**¿Qué estas pensando? ¡Obviamente no te haré nada! ¡Tonta!**_ - Me sentí mas convencida y asentí, luego me acosté y él a mi lado… un calor reconfortante…

Ahora imagino lo que tu pequeña y sucia mentecilla piensa (Aunque seas solo un diario personal)… pues… ¡No!, ¡No hemos hecho nada! no pude dormir, su presencia perturbaba mi cordura y me hacía ganas de abalanzarme y besarlo… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con éste hombre "comprometido" y no con otro?, ahora que lo miro, querido diario, me encantaría un hombre así en mi vida… bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo contarte por hoy… ¡Hasta que vuelva a abrir tus páginas para escribir!…

Antes de cerrarte, ya se… ¿Cómo estás acá?, eso me pregunto yo… pero lo que importa es que te tengo conmigo para todo y espero no separarme… pues me huele a que tendré muchas aventuras contigo… y con éste chico llamado Ranma Saotome…

* * *

_Bien, éste capitulo me costó también un poco, algunas cosas me salían incoherentes y pues las tenía que re-modificar... y al final terminaba cambiando todo xD_

_Me lo leí, releí y volvé a releer para asegurarme de no tener ningún "Horror" ortográfico ni ninguna incoherencia qlo haga incomprensible =P_

_Porsiaca aki les dejo las palabras en Japones que he usado por si no se entienden_

_**Arigato:** Gracias  
**Onna:** Mujer__  
**Baka:** Idiota, Tonto(a), Estupido(a)_

_espero que les guste!!_

_cuidaaoos!! besitooss!!_

_saaayiiitooo!!_

_**Att:**_

_**Nani-Chan**_


	3. Día 2 ¿Ready? Set ¡Go!

_No creo haga falta decirlo, pero igual lo diré xDD Los personajes NO son míos, solo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de todos vosotros y para mi desarrollo como buena escritora (eso espero), tambien sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla... Pasemos a lo interesante!!  
__El título de éste capitulo lo basé en la canción Ready, Set, Go! de Tokio Hotel... muy buena canción!! además que el nombre queda con el capítulo xDD_

_Preparaos sus botes para la baba y también sus pañuelos para las lágrimas... pues se van a reir tanto que necesitan secarse las lágrimas xDDD_

**Día 2**

**¿Ready? Set ¡Go!**

**(¿Preparados? Listos ¡Fuera!)**

Querido Diario:

Bien, hoy fue un día (obvio) que, a mi parecer, fue fantástico…

Abrí mis párpados con desgano, despertarme de mi dulce sueño era lo último que quería… había tenido un lindo sueño… en él había cambiado con una chica que era una excelente cocinera, tenía un negocio del cual se ganaba la vida (y no era una vaga como lo soy yo), y lo más importante, tenía como novio a un hombre realmente prometedor… además… él… me besó… fue lo más mágico que había sentido en mi vida… y para culminar el sueño con broche de oro macizo, durmió toda la noche conmigo… realmente fue un sueño fantástico… espera, en realidad eso era lo que creía yo…

Sentí un calor delicioso, tenía abrazado a un objeto que desprendía un aroma varonil y vicioso… creí que era una almohada, y que ese olor era porque quizá cuando mi exnovio y yo habíamos tenido una pelea de almohadas le había chocado en su cuerpo y su olor aún no se quitaba… me acurruqué en la almohada, pero me sentí extrañada a sentir que tenía algunos abultamientos cómodos… Subí la mirada y me encontré con el rostro del chico con el que había soñado…

Más sonrojada que Happosai cuando se expone demasiado al sol, lo solté y me separé impactada y sentada… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso mi sueño se había hecho realidad? Giré mi cabeza para analizar la habitación, y como si fuera por arte de magia… me dí cuenta (de nuevo) que no eran los colores de mi habitación… ¡_Wow! ¡Qué analista eres Akane!_ Me dije fastidiada, volteé de nuevo hacia aquél hombre con el que había dormido… repentinamente abrió sus ojos y dos zafiros grisáceos brillaron al tener él ya los párpados abiertos a la par. Esbozando una tierna sonrisa…

- _**¡Ohayou!**_ - Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, levantándose perezosamente de la cama

- _**Bu. buenos**_ _**días… **_- Dije sonrojándome bastante, al ver su camiseta, que era tan pegada que se veía perfectamente cada uno de sus músculos pectorales y abdominales, y puedo asegurar que no era una vista nada exagerada ni mucho menos fea…

- _**Vamos a tomar el desayuno, estirarnos un poco y saldremos a dar un pequeño trote… ¿te parece?**_ - Lo miré entendida y asentí…

En la vida de todo artista marcial a cada momento hay que estar entrenando… busqué uno de esos vestuarios de hombre y me metí en el baño para cambiarme… me lo puse y bajé con él hasta la entrada del local… Las calles vacías de esa ciudad de Kyoto eran pacíficas y nostálgicas en la mañana. Ambos nos pusimos uno al lado del otro y cuidadosamente nos pusimos a estirar los músculos. Yo terminé rápido, cuando volteé hacia el chico de la coleta me quedé extasiada. Mientras se estiraba, se veían esos músculos tan bien trabajados flexionarse y volverse a posicionar… me mordí el labio inferior para descargar los fuertes deseos de sacarle aquella camiseta y degustarle cada parte de su pecho y abdomen… Acabó su estiramiento y me miró decidido…

- _**Ya acabamos las flexiones, ahora vamos a dar una vuelta desde esa esquina, dando un giro y continuamos hasta aquella… **_- Dijo señalando…

Yo realmente no le prestaba mucha atención al ver cómo los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y volvían a su posición normal… ¡Eran magníficos! ¡Sentía unas horribles ganas de tocarlos! ¿Por qué mierda me tuve que cambiar con la novia de un artista marcial? Bueno, al menos no lo hice con la novia de un Stripper o algo parecido… pero quizá un artista marcial podía ser lo más parecido…

- _**Oe… ¿me estas oyendo? **_- Dijo pasando su mano por delante de mi rostro esperando alguna señal, yo solo sacudí la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos impuros y obscenos que estaban pasando por mi pura y pulcra mente… Pura y pulcra ¡JÁ! ¡Si! ¡Cómo no! Y yo me llamo María de la Sabaneta ¿No?…

- _**Si… **_- Asentí sonrojada luego de una lucha mental. Él simplemente frunció el ceño y se volteó en dirección a la esquina ya nombrada, preparándose para el trote…

- _**Más te vale, porque si llegara el caso de que te perdieras pues yo no te busco… **_- Dijo con su maldito tono de antipático y con una sonrisa burlona - _**¿Ya estás lista?**_ - ¡Pff! ¡Hombre cínico!

- _**Si… **_- Dije preparándome - _**¡Estoy lista!**_ - Lo miré acusadoramente con ganas de meterle una trompada por su odioso comportamiento indiferente…

Él hizo una señal y ambos comenzamos a trotar. Éramos él por delante y yo atrás, le seguía el paso ya que no quería perderme, realmente no le presté atención al camino que él nombró y por eso tenía terror a hacerlo. Pero mi inocente y curiosa mirada se plantó en una parte especial de la anatomía trasera del chico… ¡La espalda! ¡Hay por Dios! ¡Ya te estabas imaginando otra cosa! ¿Verdad?, bueno, sí, me fijé en la espalda… esos músculos de la espalda se movían al compás del trote, y el sudor bajaba ya lentamente acariciando su semi-bronceada piel. Qué enormes celos me venían… ¡Qué ganas tenía de ser una gota de sudor suya!, aunque apestara a diablos, creo que tendría el divino lujo y placer de acariciar su espalda, su frente, su cara, sus labios, su pecho… y su abdomen _¡Pero vaya qué abdomen!_ me decía mentalmente, luego bajé mi mirada… Si, esta vez al sitio que estabas pensando… ¡Su trasero!… _¡Y qué trasero!…_

A ver, tengo que dejarte en claro, querido diario, que no soy una pervertida en ningún santo sentido de la palabra… pero… ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no se quedaría pasmada viendo el trasero de un chico que, aparte de estar de ensueños, practica las artes marciales? No creo que muchas pudiesen aguantarse a una tentación que estaba servida en bandeja de oro, y las pocas quizás… ¿Solo un pequeño vistazo?… si… hasta a la lesbiana más lesbiana le darían las ganas que tengo yo de meterle un pellizco o darle una palmada en una de sus nalgas… _¡Hay por Dios! ¡Pero qué mente la mía!_

Por estar hundida en mis pensamientos (¡Y en su trasero!), me distraje demasiado, hasta el punto de que él giró a la esquina y yo… Jeh… casi choco con la estúpida pared que… ¡La muy desgraciada se me atravesó enfrente!… Volviendo con mi recorrido, estuve a punto de perderlo, pero lo divisé y continué trotando detrás de él… Él bajó la velocidad hasta alcanzarme y me miró burlonamente…

- _**¿Ya estas cansada?**_ - Dijo en tono de burla, yo lo observé con una mirada de "_¡Muérete idiota!"_, Luego, me erguí orgullosamente y volteé al camino…

-_**Si verás que no, ¡Tonto!**_- Dije orgullosa, él me miró con aire de sospecha… -_** Me temo que debo recordarte con quién estas tratando…**_ - Él sonrió triunfante… ¿Triunfante? ¡Yo soy la que debería sonreír triunfante! ¡Que NO sonría ÉL triunfante!

- _**Pequeña… **_- Dijo mirándome serio aún con aquella sonrisa que me sacaba de las casillas - _**me temo recordarte que, aunque eres Akane Tendo dícese la "Mejor artista marcial de toda Nerima" **_- Dijo, ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Por qué me lo recuerda? - _**Estas en el cuerpo de mi novia **_- Maldita sea… Odio cuando dice "mi novia" y no se trata de mi… -_** y ella no le da tiempo de salir a trotar todas las mañanas como un artista marcial… **_- ¡Já! Pues lástima por ella…

- _**Pues ¡Qué lástima!**_ - Dije sonriente - _**¡Porque yo la pondré en forma!**_ - Él me miró un poco escéptico, luego volteó hacia adelante… y pues justo a tiempo porque una bicicleta se nos atravesó al frente…

Montando la bicicleta, estaba una mujer con una camisita y unos pescadores chinos, un hermoso, largo y ondeante cabello violeta y unos preciosos ojos color fucsia que mostraban una retadora mirada, además de un cuerpo escultural por el cual cualquier chico estuviese babeando por ella… Volteé a ver la segura expresión perversa de Ranma, seguro que conociéndolo no aguanta a un cuerpo como ese… ¿Conociéndolo? ¡Si apenas lo conozco de ayer! Para mi completa sorpresa, estaba totalmente equivocada… su mirada no mostraba perversión ni deseo, al contrario, tenía una mirada retadora y fastidiada…

- _**Shampoo…**_ - ¿Shampoo? ¿Ese era su nombre? Tenía nombre de producto de belleza…

- _**Airen… **_- Dijo la tal Shampoo sonriendo. ¿Airen? ¿Eso no significa…? ¡Madre santa! - _**¿Qué hacer tú con esa mujer? **_- Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas, Ranma Saotome era un total y completo mujeriego…

-_** ¿No debería? Después de todo, es mi mujer **_- Dijo serio… No… no puedo creerlo… el… ¿Él se negó? Mas bien… ¿Dijo que yo… etto… Ukyo… era su mujer? Entonces… él no era un mujeriego… pero… ¿Ella quién era?

- _**Ranma… **_- Dijo indignada - _**…¿Yo no era tu mujer? ¿tu prometida?**_ - Bueno, ¿En qué quedamos?… ¿Es o no es mujeriego?

- _**No te hagas la tonta Shampoo… **_- Dijo serio - _**Yo nunca dije que eras mi mujer, tú eres la que me acosa diciendo que soy tu prometido… y eso no es cierto**_ - Ya veo… un severo caso de acoso sexual… ¡No la culpo!

- _**Las leyes amazonas no decir lo mismo… **_- Sonrió mordazmente - _**Decir claramente que si tu ganarme en combate, tu casarte con Shampoo**_ - ¿Qué? Maldición… entonces… ¿Lo estaba forzando?

- _**Ya te dije que para mí tus reglas son nulas… **_- Dijo amenazante - _**Desde el primer día te he dicho que estamos en Japón, no en China… **_- Entonces ella es una extranjera… entiendo… ¡Pobrecilla! ¡Se perdió! ¡Ñaka ñaka!

- _**Aún así **_- Dijo mirándome con cara de asco… ¿Por qué me mira así? ¡No le he hecho nada! - _**Shampoo ser más adecuada que mujerzuela novia tuya **_- ¡¿Mujerzuela?! Me está buscando… ¡Y me va a encontrar! - _**Ella no merecer hombre como Airen… Airen merecer mujer como Shampoo **_- Dijo pícaramente viendo a Ranma de arriba hacia bajo y viceversa y comiéndoselo con la mirada. ¡Qué ganas de meterle una patada a esa zorra! ¡¿Quién le permitió verlo así?! Fue, como decía mi padre, ¡LA GOTA QUE COLMÓ EL VASO!

- _**¡A ver! Yo solo veo aquí a una mujerzuela y no soy yo **_- Dije con una venita hinchada en la sien y un puño fuertemente apretado - _**Y la única mujer que Ranma merece es a mi… ¡A MI!**_ - Ranma me miró sorprendido y Shampoo me miró mordazmente, yo ignoré ambas miradas porque estaba en mi típico momento de inspiración - _**Métete en la cabeza, niñita caprichosa, que **__**YO**__** soy su novia, no **__**TÚ**_- Dije remarcando las palabras "yo" y "tú" con claridad -_** Así que, hazle un favor a Ranma y a mí y ¡PIÉRDETE!**_ - Dije inhalando y exhalando con extrema velocidad, había dado un discurso, como ya lo dije, ella me buscó y ¡me encontró!… ¡Y COMPLETA!

Me sentí orgullosa al ver que la tal "Shampoo" me miró con ganas de tomarme del cuello y degollarme, y se fue en su bicicleta por donde vino, ¿Nos dejaría en paz…? Etto… quiero decir… ¿Dejaría en paz a Ranma y a Ukyo? Pues ¡Les hice un favor!… Ranma no me miraba muy agradecido, más bien me veía con una cara de confusión y curiosidad…

- _**¿S. Se puede saber por qué dijiste todo eso?**_ - Preguntó curioso, y con una mirada de sospecha… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué fue un ataque de celos?… ¿Lo fue?

-_** Bu. Bueno… es tu novia… **_- Dije jugando con los dedos sonrojada -_** que primero que me ocurrió **_- ¡Mentirosa osa! -_** Oye… pero… ¡Les hice un favor! ¿No?**_ - Ranma me miró con decepción, frunció el ceño y continuó trotando - _**¡Oye! Pero… ¿Por qué te enojas? **_- Dije corriendo tras él…

Bueno, saltando y resumiendo todo lo demás, él me ignoraba todo el camino y no tenía ni la más recóndita idea de por qué… Llegamos al negocio y entramos, mientras él subía las escaleras, yo subía con él reprochándole… ¿Por qué demonios estaba enojado? Llegamos a la habitación y antes que yo pudiese decir nada, él entró al baño con una toalla y ropa limpia… yo, mientras tanto, preparaba mi sermón… Salió del baño aún sin verme, yo lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé enfrentándolo frente a frente… él me miró sorprendido y yo tenía un rostro serio…

- _**¿Me puedes decir qué te sucede?**_ - Dije enojada, él me lo tenía que decir… ¡sí o sí!

- _**¿Te importa mucho? **_- Dijo viéndome divertido

- _**¡Sí! Odio ser ignorada, dime ¿Qué te pasa?**_ - Él miró hacia un lado evitando mi mirada y sonrió un poco

- _**Es que… Estoy un poco decepcionado… **_- ¡Ese idiota! ¡Yo sabía que era un mujeriego!

- _**¿De qué? ¿Acaso querías que te siguiera acosando esa mujerzuela?**_ - Dije colocando mis manos en la cintura retadoramente

- _**Noup… **_- Dijo con un tono infantil

- _**¿Entonces qué?**_ - Dije sorprendida… ¡Yo dije que no era un mujeriego! ¡No me haces caso, diario!

- _**Pues… **_- Dijo acercándose y besándome en una mejilla, me sonrojé y sorprendí - _**Por un momento pensé que lo habías dicho por celos… y me decepcionó que no fuese así **_- Dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, yo lo miré con ojos como platos - _**¡Ah! ¡Y Arregla tus maletas! Recuerda que dentro de poco salimos… yo me voy a arreglar las maletas y nos vemos aquí en la entrada a las 8...**_ - Se fue sonriendo el muy cínico…

Él.. ¿Quería que yo estuviera celosa? Mi corazón latía a miles de kilómetros por hora, como si hubiese recibido reciente un gran susto… No me podía mover… apenas y pude levantar pesadamente mi mano y tocar mi mejilla… que estaba húmeda aún por el beso de el joven… lancé un suspiro, tomé ropa limpia, una toalla y me fui a bañar… Luego de un rato de relajación, salí del baño y miré la hora… ¡7:40! ¡A correr con las maletas!… busqué ropa femenina entre aquél bululú de ropajes masculinos… y encontré algunas, después de todo, no sería muy largo el viaje… ¿No? Tomé mis maletas y dejé todas en la entrada, luego volví a mirar la hora… 7:58... ¡Pff! ¡Tiempo record!… Vi a Ranma acercarse con unas valijas… Pero con cara de pocos amigos…

- ¿_**Qué sucedió?**_ - Dije mirándolo curiosa, él solo me lanzó una mirada fría, ¡Diablos!¿Ya se enojó otra vez?

- _**Mi padre… eso sucedió **_- Dijo lanzando las valijas con enojo - _**Realmente no lo aguanto**__**… es insoportable… al diablo con él…**_ - Dijo escupiendo

- _**Oye… **_- Me acerqué a él y tomé su brazo… él me miró sorprendido - _**Aunque le odies… **_- le acaricié con mucho cariño mientras lo veía con ternura -_** Es tu padre… no debes mandarlo al diablo… **_- Él me miró escéptico

- _**Me gustaría pensar así… Pero mi padre es una desgracia, y solo quiero estar lejos de él **_- Quedé un poco intrigada, y con la duda…

- _**¿P. Por qué? **_- Dije con un escalofrío a punto de recorrer mi espalda, con cualquier respuesta que él diera

- _**Por su maldita culpa **_- Dijo con la mirada baja, llena de vergüenza - _**Estoy maldito… **_- Al fin, el escalofrío dio su recorrido… _¿Maldito? _Yo lo veía bien bendecido… y bastante bien…

- _**¿Maldito? **_- Dije soltando su brazo y mirándolo curiosa - _**¿Por qué dices que estás maldito?**_

- _**Porque lo estoy… y porque por su culpa me sucede todo lo que sufro… **_- Dijo sentándose en una de las valijas apoyándose en sus piernas y mirando hacia el suelo

- _**Pero… ¿Por qué estas maldito? **_- Él me miró con una ceja levantada - _**Digo… ¿De qué estas maldito?**_ - Cambió su expresión de curioso a aburrido y volteó la mirada…

- _**Aún te tomas muchas confianzas conmigo **_- Dijo con una mirada perdida - _**¿Aún crees que te voy a decir mis miedos y mis maldiciones?**_ - ¡Qué idiota! ¡Y después que lo había ayudado! - _**Ahora vámonos… después de todo, estamos en Nakagyō-ku, a solo unas cuadras de la estación de trenes Nijō de Kyoto …**_ - Dijo mirándome luego serio y levantándose - _**Tenemos que llegar antes de que nos deje el tren **_- Tomó sus maletas y algunas mías, yo la miré seria y con el ceño fruncido…

- _**Yo puedo cargar mis maletas SOLA **_- Dije resaltando la última palabra y poniendo mis manos en las caderas retadoramente, él me miró divertido, bajó una de sus valijas y me señaló las extremidades como si fuera un crío contando cosas…

- _**A ver… yo solo te veo cuatro extremidades, de las cuales las más débiles son las que sirven para cargar cosas… **_- ¡¿Débiles?! ¡¿DÉBILES?! ¿Quién se cree que es para estarme llamando debilucha?

- _**¿Débiles? **_- Dije mirándome mis brazos - _**¡Yo los veo perfectamente bien! **_- Dije soltando las maletas y cruzándome de brazos - _**¡No soy una debilucha!**_

- _**Ya eso lo se ¡Baka!**_ - Dijo serio pero con tono de fastidio, como si no le entendiera -_** Pero por si no recuerdas, estas…**_ -

- _**¡Ya se! ¡No estoy en mi cuerpo sino en el de Ukyo!**_ - Dije de mala gana, no quería volver a escuchar la frase "Estas en el cuerpo de mi novia", ¿Por qué escuchar "Mi novia Ukyo" de parte de él me enfermaba?… ¿ verdad… sentía celos?… ¿Acaso mi corazón de hielo se había quebrado? No lo creo…

-_** Me alegra que entiendas, ahora si me permites… **_- Dijo tomando de nuevo las maletas y cargándolas… Yo, simplemente, no le reproché, no quería seguir discutiendo… Tomé mis maletas y le seguí…

Luego de una extensa caminata, llegamos a un enorme lugar… la estación de Nijō… La gente iba y venía con maletas, vestimentas extravagantes, coches y cargando bebés, más maletas, taxis dando vaivenes, mozos cargando maletas, cafeterías llenas… y más maletas… Parecía cual aeropuerto pero sin los aviones… más bien trenes… miraba extasiada cada uno de los espacios del lugar y mientras nos encaminábamos bajo la estructura, para comprar los boletos en las cajas que estaban allí, yo miraba los trenes pasar por arriba de mi cabeza… Era realmente impresionante aquella estación. Me quedé hipnotizada viendo la gente subir a los trenes y éstos luego cerrar sus puertas para continuar con su recorrido largo y tardío…

- _**Akane… **_- Esa ronca pero dulce voz me sacó de mis profunda hipnosis para mirar al remitente… - _**Ya tengo los boletos, nos vamos a las 9... **_- Dijo sonriéndome, yo le miré emocionada y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas…

- _**¡Gracias Ranma!**_ - Dije restregando dulcemente mi cabeza de su pecho, sentí que estaba tenso, pero ignoré ello y me separé de él viéndolo a la cara con mis ojos café… él estaba sonrojado y un poco sorprendido… ¡Lo que lo hacía ver más tierno!, para no incomodarlo, no pregunté nada y lo miré tiernamente por un rato…

-**_ N. No es nada… _**- Dijo al fin reaccionando y mirando hacia otro lado -**_ Y. Ya_** _**sabes… por y Ukyo… **_- ¡Pff! ¡Tenía que meter el nombre de ella! Mi alegría se desvaneció un poco, pero no quité la sonrisa, convirtiéndola en una falsa e irónica…

- _**De todas formas… te lo agradezco… **_- Dije, con una sonrisa más sincera… agradecía su simple compañía… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía así?…

- _**Ya lo dije… no es nada… **_- Me devolvió la sonrisa y luego volteó hacia la cafetería que estaba un poco vacía… - _**¿Tienes hambre?**_

- _**¡Por supuesto! **_- Dije ansiosa, realmente tenía hambre hasta el punto de que mi estómago crujía con vigor -_** ¡No he desayunado!**_ - Sonó un rugido por parte de mi órgano digestivo que retumbó por toda la estación… bajé mi cabeza apenada…

- _**V**__**ale ¿Por qué te apenas? **_- Dijo riendo burlonamente - _**Mi estómago lo hace frecuentemente en todos los lugares públicos… ya se me hace raro que aún no haya rugido… **_- Dijo sonriendo - _**Ahora, antes de que lo haga, ¡Vayamos a comer algo!**_ - Yo asentí…

Fuimos a la cafetería y allí nos sentamos en una mesita de dos personas… pedimos algo para comer que fue traído muy rápido… Tampoco comimos muy lento que se diga, pues Ranma ya se había devorado la mitad de su comida… cuando terminamos, pedimos unos cafés y nos instalamos a conversar… yo, por supuesto, no oí nada de lo que dijo, porque estaba un poco ocupada viéndole sus ojos que eran comparables con dos hermosos zafiros, pero no cualquier zafiro común, uno que tenía aquellos tonos grisáceos que le daban a su mirada un toque celestial y especial… bajé mi mirada a sus labios… Esos labios… Todas unas fieras hambrientas besando… danzaban entre ellos vocalizando y dejando escapar lo que era su dulce voz… "_Akane_" Se escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre… era como música para mis oídos, quería que lo dijera de nuevo… "_¿Akane?_" Se escuchó con un tono de preocupación… quiero que lo repita de nuevo… "_¡Akane!_" Realmente todos los tonos que emitía era como escuchar música… lo más dulce y placentero… hasta que algo me despertó de mis pensamientos…

- _**¡AKANEEEE!**_ - Dijo molesto… yo pegue un pequeño brinco y lo miré enojada

- _**¿Por qué me gritas? **_- Dije aturdida…

- _**No see…**_ - Dijo sarcásticamente - _**Te llamé tres veces y en ninguna de ellas respondiste… ¿Será por eso? **_- Dijo irónico.

- _**Pues… lo siento… me distraje… **_- Dije sonrojándome en pensar con qué lo hice…

- _**¿Con qué?**_ - Dijo curioso acercando su rostro al mío peligrosamente… yo miraba fijamente sus ojos que mostraban curiosidad…

- _**Yo… bueno… etto… **_- Dije nerviosa bajando de nuevo mi mirada a sus labios… que estaban peligrosamente cercanos a los míos… él… ¿Me iba a besar?… - _**Yo… me distraje… etto… distraje… con… **_- No podía pronunciar nada coherente, ya que él se acercaba poco a poco… instintivamente (o eso creo yo) se humedecía los labios con la lengua… - _**con… **_

- _**No te preocupes en decirlo… **_- Susurró sonriente y cerró los ojos… su delicioso aliento pegó contra mis labios haciendo que me estremeciera… Sentí como rozó mis labios suavemente…

- _**Pasajeros del tren 05, viaje número 00540 vía Oriente presentarse en la entrada al tren…**_ - Retumbó en toda la estación…

- _**Ese es nuestro tren**_ - Susurró sobre mis labios… se separó fastidiado y abrió sus ojos… yo hice lo mismo, y en el momento lo miraba nerviosa…

- _**D. D… D. De Acu. Acuerdo… **_- Dije nerviosamente… él me sonrió, me tomó de la mano y salimos hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los trenes… Poco me importaba a donde me llevara, pues en esos instantes estaba embelesada y risueña con lo que había sucedido minutos antes…

Cuando desperté de mi mundo irreal y maravilloso donde él me besaba apasionadamente diciendome nosecuántas veces "Te amo", estábamos frente al tren con las maletas y valijas, ¿Cuándo y cómo llegué allí? Ni idea… solo se que el día estaba muy hermoso… aunque algunas nubes grises adornaban el panorama… El chico de la coleta me jaló de la mano hacia adentro del tren junto con mis maletas. El tren empezó a moverse, así que nos dedicamos a recorrer los pasillos del tren buscando alguna cabina… abrimos la primera y estaba llena… continuamos con la segunda y había un hombre solamente… Ranma entró y le tocó el hombro preguntándole si podíamos estar allí… el anciano solamente se volteó mirándolo mordazmente, empezó a sermonearnos y a mandarnos al demonio ¿No podía simplemente decir que quería estar solo?… Bueno… continuamos con la tercera que, al abrirla… un par de jóvenes, calculo que dos años mayores que yo, estaban en una posición comprometedora, semidesnudos y besándose apasionadamente… Ranma cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y me miró completamente sorprendido y sonrojado, yo lo miré igual… Luego volteamos las miradas y continuamos con la cuarta cabina, al abrirla estaba una muchacha pelianaranjada con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, al escuchar la puerta volteó y nos miró…

- _**Uhmm… ¿Hola?**_ - Dijo sorprendida por la nueva compañía… tenía sus brillantes ojos de un tono naranja chillón…

- _**Ohayo… lo siento… ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? **_- Dijo Ranma dando un paso hacia adentro de la cabina… ella miró curiosamente hacia él y luego sonrió…

- _**¡Por supuesto!**_ - Dijo, luego volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana - _**Así por lo menos… no estaré sola… **_- Ranma y yo nos miramos intrigados, pero luego entramos… yo me senté al lado de la chica ( _¡Cielos! ¿Acaso creían que iba a dejar a Ranma al lado de ella_?) y Ranma se sentó al frente nuestro…

- _**Y… **_- Dije para romper el ambiente de tensión… - _**¿Por qué estas sola?**_ - Dije mirándola curiosa, ella volteó a verme…

- _**Bien gracias, me llamo Inuyonaka Yamada **_- Dijo irónica - _**Supongo que es lo primero que se pregunta, ¿no? **_- Rolé los ojos, luego continué viéndola - _**Y ¿cuáles son sus nombres?**_ - Dijo mirando más que todo a Ranma… Empecé a sentir un poco cólera… ¿Qué diablos me está pasando últimamente?

- _**Yo soy Ranma Saotome, el mejor artista marcial joven de Japón, y por ahora, del mundo… **_- Dijo orgulloso, la chica sonrió de lado rolando los ojos y luego me miró a mi -

- _**Yo soy Akane Ten… **_- Luego de casi terminarlo…

- _**Ehh… Ella es Ukyo Kounji… ella es… mi novia… **_- Dijo nervioso tapándome la boca con su mano, ¡Que coraje! ¡Odio cuando dice eso!

- _**¡Oh! ¡Pues me parece genial! **_- Dijo sonriendo, luego volteó tristemente a mirar las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra la ventana… - _**Y respondiendo a lo que me haz preguntado, Ukyo, pues estoy muy sola porque… el hombre que amo no está a mi lado… **_- Dijo bajando la mirada hacia el pasto que danzaba con el pasar del tren - _**El… hace unos días se fue de mi lado… **_- Dejó caer una lágrima…

- _**Mi más sentido pésame… **_- Dije bajando mi mirada… ella volteó sorprendida

- _**¿Tu más sentido pésame? Pero… si el no está muerto **_- Dijo indignada arqueando una ceja - _**Nad**__**a más se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos y no ha vuelto… **_-

- _**Ya, lo siento… **_- Dije cabizbaja mientras el chico de la coleta se aguantaba las ganas de reírse

- _**No te preocupes, no tienes por qué disculparte… **_- Dijo riendo un poco, luego me miró - _**Solo no utilicé las palabras correctas y eso fue lo que te hizo pensar mal **_- Sonrió con ternura y luego volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana…

Estábamos en mitad de un incómodo silencio que duró unos largos minutos, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente…

- _**Y… **_- Dijo Ranma, supongo que se había dado cuenta del incómodo ambiente así que rompió el hielo - _**¿De dónde eres? **_- Ella lo miró…

- _**Bueno… no tengo un específico lugar de procedencia, ya que he viajado mucho… **_- Dijo bajando la mirada - _**Pero si en relación a dónde nací te refieres, pues provengo de Venezuela… mi familia es de allá y en parte también tengo sangre española… pero decidí que Japón era un país encantador para vivir… **_- Dijo sonriendo - _**¿Y ustedes?**_

- _**Yo… soy de Nerima… digo, nací allí… **_- Dije sonriéndole - _**Toda mi familia aún está allá… y vamos a visitarlos…**_ - Mentí…

- _**Yo provengo de Niigata… y de mi familia no deseo hablar mucho… **_- Dijo bajando la mirada evidentemente enojado pero al mismo tiempo triste…

Luego de otro incómodo rato de silencio, se escuchó la puerta abrir haciéndonos pegar un pequeño susto… frente a ella un hermoso joven de no menos de 17 años muy guapo se asomó curioso… Tenía sus ojos grises, parecían transparentes como un cristal, pero tenían su ligero (muy ligero) toque celeste… sus cabellos, a decir verdad un poco largos, eran de un color negro azabache intenso y su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada… me miró y luego a Ranma…

- _**Disculpen… ¿Puedo… **_- Dijo con una voz ronca, volteó a mirar a Inuyonaka-chan… ésta lo estaba mirando boquiabierta y sorprendida - **_I. Inuyonaka… _**- Dijo evidentemente muy sorprendido…

- _**Leo… **_- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente sonrojada - _**T. tanto**_ **_tiempo… Hacía ya 4 años y medio que te habías ido…_**

- _**Si… Pero no lo soporté… **_- Dijo acercándose a ella -_** No podía estar sin ti… **_

Ambos se abrazaron ante la vista de nosotros, luego se separaron y se besaron tiernamente… mi estomago se revolvía en mariposas danzando al imaginar que Inuyonaka era yo… y Leo… era Ranma… Simplemente sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos… ¿Qué me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué pienso siempre cosas con él?… Lo miré sonrojada y él me miró, de sus labios se apoderó una sonrisa perversa…

- _**Oe… Chicos… **_- Dijo la pelirroja sonriente - _**Iré con mi novio a otra cabina… os dejo solos, ¿vale? **_- Sin permitirnos responder, se fue tomada de la mano con ese tal Leo… cerraron la puerta y volví a mirar a Ranma un poco asustada…

- _**Me dejó sola con un loco pervertido al lado mío… **_- Dije sonriendo de medio lado

- _**No soy un loco pervertido, ¿Si? **_- Dijo Molesto

Bueno, además de pasar un tiempo discutiendo, nada más emocionante sucedió en esas horas… un mozo tocó la puerta de la cabina y trajo un almuerzo delicioso… el tiempo pasó veloz…

- _**Ya te lo he dicho, ¡sí lo eres! **_- Dije, con intenciones de sacarlo de sus casillas

- _**¡Ya! ¡No soy pervertido! **_- volteó su mirada enojado a la ventana… ver las gotas de lluvia era tan relajante… luego reparó el cielo… - _**Oh… mira que ya se está oscureciendo… sí que matamos tiempo discutiendo… **_- Yo asentí y me acerqué a la ventana mirando la lluvia… repentinamente una luz se vio pasar velozmente y una tronada retumbó todo el tren, solo tuve una opción… correr, sentarme y abrazar… y fue lo que hice en ese momento… correr hasta el asiento de Ranma, sentarme a su lado y abrazarle el brazo… Siendo sincera no puedo decir qué expresión tenía él en ése momento, pues cabe destacar que yo tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba temblorosa…

- _**Eres una miedosa **_- Dijo tiernamente acariciándome cariñosamente el cabello, yo abrí mis párpados y al verlo a la cara tenía una sonrisa tierna… sentí un poco de calor en mis mejillas así que deduje que me había sonrojado… (Que mierda hago deduciendo estupideces en esos momentos), me separé rápidamente y lo miré serio…

- _**Pues tu también tienes un miedo ¿No? **_- Dije enojada - _**¡Creo que deberías entenderme! **_-

- _**Yo no le tengo miedo a nada… no se de que hablas **_- Dijo orgulloso - _**¿Quién te dijo tremenda estupidez?**_

- _**¡Tu me lo dijiste! ¡Idiota narcisista! **_- Me levanté y puse mis manos en mis caderas de forma retadora - _**Además, ¡Todo el mundo tiene un miedo! **_-

- _**Quizá soy la oveja negra del mundo **_- Dijo sonriente - _**Ahora vayamos a dormir, debemos descansar… **_-

No pude resistirme a esa sonrisa cautivadora… le sonreí de vuelta y asentí, fui hasta el mueble izquierdo de la cabina y lo acomodé como una cama (Las sabanas estaban en los estantes superiores y las almohadas en los inferiores) y luego volteé y vi al hombre de la coleta luchando por su vida con las sabanas… yo solo reí y me acerqué para ayudarlo… Otro trueno retumbó y lo volví a abrazar… nos separamos totalmente sonrojados y nos volteamos, yo me dirigí hasta mi cama y me eché perezosamente sobre ella…

- _**Bu. Buenas**_ **_noches, Ranma _**- Dije sonrojada y un poco nerviosa

- _**Matta ne, Akane… **_- Se escuchó del otro lado oscuro de la habitación…

* * *

Bueno, cabe destacar que fue un día endemoniadamente largo, pero reconfortante y muy kawaii… No pude dormirme por un enorme rato así que opté por escribirte todo lo sucedido el día de hoy… como ya lo terminé y me ha dado una pizca de sueño, voy a dormirme… asi que: _"Hasta que vuelva a abrir tus páginas para escribirte, querido diario"_

* * *

__

Bueno, nose ustedes, pero cuando escribía la parte del "Trasero" me pude reir muchisimo xDDD necesité pañuelo porque estaba llorando de la risa... tal véz es por lo emotiva que soy xDD

Espero q os haya sido de su completo agrado, éste capítulo me salió bastante largo, así que no os quejéis xDD Por cierto, Inuyonaka es mi OC (original character ó personaje originalmente creado por mí [soy yo xD]), y Leo es mi novio imaginario xDD

También deseo un Felíz Halloween, Felíz día de los santos, Felíz cumpleaños (hoy cumple mi Otou-san, mi tío [el gemelo de mi otou-san] y mi perrito Max x3) y Felíz día de los difuntos!!!

Que andeis de maravillas y se la pasen super, y espero os haya gustado y se hayáis reido mucho con él... y si tngo errores, hacédmelo saber...

Cuidaos!!

Besitoss!!

Att:

**~Nani-Chan**

P.D.: Dejad sus Reviews... son los ánimos que me dan para continuar la historia!! T^T


	4. Interludio: El Diario de Ukyo

_Bueno bueno, siento tardarme tanto, estaba terminando el cole con examenes finales... y pues por ello me demoré, pero akí se los traigo para anunciar que no lo he abandonado ^O^_

_El otro fic, no, tampoco lo tngo abandonado, sino que la inspiración no me da para el lemon xDD_

_bien, aki les traigo un interludio, ¿Por qué no es un capítulo? pues porque ésta es una alcaración para los que querían saber de la vida de Ukyo, así que pasamos a "Su diario" por momentos, el próximo capítulo si volveremos al de Akane n__n pero por ahora, disfrutenlo:_

_**Anuncio que los personajes de ésta historia (bueno, algunos...) no son mios, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi a la que adoro y admiro... ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro, pues es solo para entretenimiento, tanto mío como el de vosotros...**_

_**Interludio**_

_**El Diario de Ukyo**_

_Querido diario:_

Hoy día desperté un poco conmocionada, ¿Por qué? Pues… Nada más estaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida para mi, de color celeste y cortinas amarillas; en una cama muy cómoda, pero a la que se me hacía inquietante (¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¡Estoy acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo!) y en un pijama amarillo, cómodo sí, mío no…

Me levanté un poco asustada, recuerdo que la noche anterior me sentí un poco mareada así que cerré mi tienda y me dormí… pero eso no más… y ahora vengo a despertarme en una habitación que ni siquiera es mía… abrí la puerta (que raro, no era de las corredizas que hay en mi local) y salí hasta la habitación más próxima… casualmente era el baño…

Ese baño era una inmensidad, tenía un lavamanos sencillo (también un espejo mediano sobre éste) y un WC (obviamente), luego había una cesta donde se supone colocas tu ropa y atrás de ella una enorme puerta corrediza, supongo que debía ser la ducha y la tina… ¡Que inmensidad!, me acerqué a verme en el espejo y solo pude descubrir una cosa: No era yo. Tenía el cabello corto, por los hombros, de color negro pero con unos muy particulares tonos azulados ¿Será natural? me pregunté a mi misma, nunca había visto un cabello de dichoso color, luego mis ojos, eran un par de preciosos chocolates fundidos y tenían un brillo que los hacía bonitos… ¡Definitivamente esos ojos no son míos! me dije casi en ironía, mi rostro era terso y joven, además de que parecía de porcelana (Yo, realmente, estoy muy bronceada por el sol de Kyoto, así que me sentí un poco rara…) pude notar que era un poco más bajita de lo normal y me gustaba pues, en mi verdadero yo, soy muy alta, demasiado alta…

Dí un suspiro y salí del baño, cuando miré hacia "mi habitación", vi a una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos café, con piel igual de tersa y blanca a la de mi actual cuerpo, tomando la manija de la puerta… tal vez iba a despertarme… me adelanté y me acerqué tímidamente, aún así me vio y me sonrió…

- **_¡Akane nee-san!_** - Dijo sonriéndome tiernamente, ¿Nee-san? Entonces ¿Ella es mi hermana? me sentí aún más extrañada, yo siempre fui hija única… nunca recuerdo haber tenido una hermana mayor - _**Haz despertado más temprano de lo que supuse **_- Su sonrisa mostraba sinceridad e inocencia, como si fuera una mujer pura que no sentía resentimientos de nada.

- _**Eh… bueno… si… **_- Dije tratando de parecer natural, tal vez ésta era mi verdadera vida, y yo nunca me acordé de ella…

- _**Puedes si quieres darte una ducha, yo prepararé el desayuno… **_- ¿Ella prepararía el desayuno? Que extraño, pues siempre yo preparaba mis Okonomiyakis para desayunar -_** y si puedes por favor levanta a Nabiki nee-san ¿Si? **_- ¿Otra hermana? Vaya que mi padre no había perdido el tiempo…

- _**Eh… de acuerdo… **_- Dije un poco incómoda, ella abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar. Se cerró la puerta y me sentí aliviada de poder estar sola…

¿Cómo haría para explicarles a todos que no era yo? Bueno ¿Qué yo no era esa tal Akane? Mientras pensaba en ello me dediqué a buscar en el armario alguna ropa que se me hiciera cómoda, pero sólo encontré cosas que, a mi parecer, eran demasiado femeninas para mi… cortos vestidos hasta las rodillas, algunos hasta un poco más arriba o un poco más abajo de ellas. Vi un vestuario, que parecía una ropa común de andar en casa, lo tomé, tomé una toalla de allí mismo y me fui hasta el baño. Entré en la deliciosa ducha, _¡Que refrescante!_ me dije, más que todo para mí misma (nimodo)… últimamente hablo conmigo misma así que… que no te asombre queridísimo diario… luego de un rato de pensar y relajarme en esa bañera, salí de ella, me sequé, me vestí, salí del baño y… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Dónde mierda estaba la habitación de esa tal Nabiki? _¡Diablos!_ me dije… caminé por todo el pasillo y… _¡La encontré! _Ahí estaba la habitación que tanto me había hecho sacar canas verdes, tenía un cartel en forma de pato que decía "_Nabiki_"… tomé la manija y la abrí cuidadosamente. Dentro de la habitación había una muchacha acostada cómodamente en una cama, que estaba del lado contrario de la de "mi habitación". Me acerqué a la chica y le dí toques en la espalda…

- _**Eh… tu… Nabiki… despierta… **_- Dije un poco nerviosa, ella abrió los parpados y me miró un poco fastidiada

- _**Dame cinco minutos más, ¡Por favor! **_- Dijo un poco molesta

- _**¡Vale! Solo te vine a despertar porque nuestra Onee-san me dijo que lo hiciera… **_- Dije molesta - _**No más, si no te quieres levantar te perderás tú el desayuno…**_

- _**Venga, ya me levanto… **_- Dijo incorporándose en la cama - _**Sólo tengo una duda, ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de utilizar el "Onee-chan" en mi? **_- Sonrió perversamente…

- _**Etto… bueno… yo… hoy… **_- Me dije sin ninguna excusa _"Mierda" -_ _**¡Bah! No te importa… **_- Me excusé volteando la mirada…

- _**Verás que si me importa... **_- Dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente - _**¿Será que escondes algo?**_

- _**¡Y. Yo no escondo nada! **_- Dije asustada, ésa mujer era demasiado astuta

- _**Si lo escondes **_- Dijo acercando su rostro hacia el mío con sospecha en la mirada - _**y si no me lo dices ahora, te anuncio que soy una espía-detective experta... lo descubriré y lo haré saber **_- ¡Qué mujer tan odiosa y sobornista! realmente me da lástima que la pobre chica llamada Akane tuviese tal hermana - _**¡Me traerás muy buenos ingresos "hermanita" !**_

- _**¡Vale! ¡Te lo digo! **_- Dije como si estuviese declarando un asesinato en la comisaría - _**Yo... yo realmente no me siento yo... **_- La mujer astuta de alguna vez atrás desapareció para mirarme curiosa y extrañada, con una ceja levantada en signo de "_¿Qué mierdas intentas decirme?¿Que estás loca?_"

- _**"Tú" no te sientes tu, ¿Eh? **_- Dijo cruzando los brazos, con una mano tomandose la barbilla y mirándome detenidamente, como si estuviese investigándome - _**¿Estás tratando de decirme que no eres mi hermana?**_

- _**¡Si!... Espera... ¡NO! **_- Dije agitando mis manos al frente de mí y agitando mi cabeza de lado a lado en signo de negación total - _**¿Cómo lo sabes? **_- Deje mis alocados movimientos y la miré boquiabierta

- _**¡Todo se trata de intuición! **_- Dijo con el dedo índice tocándose la sien y con un rostro de arrogancia - _**Todas las mujeres la tienen, solo que yo se como usarla bien**_

- _**Si bueno, que bien... Solo dime que no se lo dirás a la familia... **_- Dije arrodillada rogándolo

- _**No se lo diré **_- Dijo mirándome malévolamente, éso no traía nada bueno... - _**Pero por un precio...**_

- _**No vives sin cobrar, ¿no?**_ - Dije irónica - _**A que cobras por cada bocanada de aire que dan tus hermanas a diario...**_

- _**No, no lo hago, pero es muy buena idea... **_- Dijo sonriendo pensativa - _**Ahora, quiero que me des tu información, y te podré ayudar con tu problema... **_- Me sentía en un psicólogo...

-_** D. De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber? **_- Dije nerviosa, ella no inspiraba ni un lecho de confianza.

- _**Bien... **_- Dijo pensativa - _**Quiero que me digas tu nombre, tu edad, dónde vives, dónde estudias, tu actual estado político... y creo que eso es todo...**_

- _**No, bien... si quieres te doy mi número telefónico, mi cédula de identidad, mi código postal y el rif de mi tienda **_- Dije sarcástica -

-_** Si no hay problema, también **_- Rió mientras yo la veía enojada -

- _**Falta la habitación oscura con la mesa y una lámpara colgada en el techo para poder decir que ésto és como un interrogatorio policiaco... **_- Dije cruzada de brazos

- _**Yo tengo una habitación así, ¿quieres? **_- Sonrió malevolamente se me pusieron los pelos en punta y negé con la cabeza - _**Ya, en serio, responde todo...**_

- _**De acuerdo, bueno, mi nombre es Ukyo Kounji, mi edad es de 16 años, vivo en Kyoto, estudio en la insitución central de Kyoto pero me dedico más a mi trabajo de cocinera en una tienda de Okonomiyakis y mi estado actual... tengo un novio que amo y me encanta... **_- Dije sonrojandome - _**Se llama Ranma Saotome... es el mejor artista marcial joven de todo Japón y China...**_

- _**Y... me imagino que... **_- Dijo ella pensativa- _**...Por serlo debe tener un cuerpo considerablemente deseado por todas las mujeres de Kyoto, ¿No? **_- Sonrió maliciosamente ante la mueca que había echo

- _**Pues si... **_- Dije penosa - _**...pero él es un hombre muy fiel, y éso es lo que amo más de él...**_

- _**Mmm... y... ¿Cómo besa? **_- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente, yo solo me sonrojé hasta no poder más

- _**Etto... el... el es un besador magnífico **_- Dije muy sonrojada sonriendo involuntariamente - _**todo lo que hace él, es perfecto...**_

- _**Ya veo... **_- Dijo y puso una sonrisa maligna, _¡Oh Diablos!_ no significa nada bueno - _**Y... ¿Ya haz hecho el amor con él?**_

Me paralizé, ¿Que clase de pregunta es ésa? ¡Que mujer tan directa!

- _**Bueno, yo... **_- Me sonrojé aún más _(¿Se puede?) _y bajé mi mirada - _**etto... yo... el y yo... en realidad...**_

- _**¡Akane, Nabiki! ¡El desayuno está servido! **_- Se escuchó una voz desde la cocina, sentí un enorme alivio a dicha interrupción, Nabiki simplemente rió...

- _**Bajemos ¿Vale? **_- Dijo levantándose y tomándome la mano y corriendo junto conmigo.

Bajamos unas escaleras y rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia el comedor... nos detuvimos en la entrada, Nabiki me soltó y se sentó en la rectangular mesa, donde estaba un hombre de cabellos largos y un bigote muy simpático, leyendo el periódico mientras comía, por cosa de intuición, supuse que debía ser mi padre... aunque su rostro me parecía conocido de algún lado... pero ¡Eso no importaba ahora! Me acerqué tímidamente y me senté en la mesa.

- _**Hija mía... **_- Dijo el hombre mirándome por sobre el periódico - _**He estado pensando mucho en tu futuro como la menor de la familia **_- Lo miré curiosa - _**sobre tu deber de heredar el Dojo Tendo...**_

No respondí, analizé lo que había acabado de escuchar, ¿Soy la heredera menor de el gran Soun Tendo? con razón... ¡JA! ¡Ranma va a envidiarme cuando se entere!

- _**Estoy pensando en que deberías ya olvidar de una buena vez por todas a ese dícese llamar "Hombre de honor" de Keito Hayashi **_- Dijo el hombre sabiamente - _**no vale la pena que por él sufras así hija mia... **_-

Quedó un momento todo en silencio, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ése hombre estaba hablando...

- _**Etto... padre... debo decirte algo sobre Akane **_- Dijo actuando con preocupación la avara mujer, yo la miré fulminante - _**Ella... no se como, pero parece que anoche le dió amnesia...**_

- _**Je je... si eso mismo... **_- Dije nerviosa -_** No recuerdo nada de nada... **_- Le aseguré, ¡pff!. El hombre puso una mirada llorosa...

- _**¡Mi hija! ¡mi bella hijita mia! **_- Dijo llorando a chorros - _**¿Que te han hecho hija? ¿Quien?**_ - ¿Ése era un artista marcial famoso? Joder, pensé que era más serio...

- _**¡YO SE QUIEN FUE! **_- Dijo Nabiki con un microfono en la mano, ¿de donde mierda lo sacó? no lo se... - _**¡El viejo Happosai es el culpable de todo el embrollo!**_

- _**¿Yo? **_- Dijo ese viejo que parecía mera momia sentado comiendo su arroz, se parecía mucho a la bisabuela de esa mujer china con nombre de producto de aseo que persigue a mi novio... ¿como de llamaba? ¡ah si! Shampoo - _**¡Como osas culpar a un anciano inocente! **_

- _**¡Tú le colocaste ayer un incienso a Akane nee-chan! **_- Dijo haciendo poses extrañas de lástima y tristeza... ¡esa mujer sabía actuar muy bien! - _**¡Y le provocaste la amnesia!**_

- _**Mi incienso poco tenía que ver con amnesia **_- dijo indignado tomando té

- _**Pues, ¿entonces de que? **_- Preguntó la mayor sirviendo más arroz a la cabeza de la familia

- _**Se suponía que Akane debería cambiar con otra muchacha....**_ - Dijo mirando risueño hacia el techo

- _**Pues, entonces lo estafaron **_- Dije enojada mirándolo ¡Ese maldito viejo era el culpable de lo que me estaba sucediendo! enojada me levanté y fui subiendo las escaleras y por el mismo recorrido hasta lo que era "Mi habitación", llegué y me lanzé a la cama boca arriba... - _**¡Maldito viejo! ¡Ya veo por qué Ranma-kun lo odia!**_

- _**¿Y cómo ese tal Ranma-kun sabe sobre ése anciano? **_- Dijo sonriendo Nabiki apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, yo volteé hacia ella...

- _**Pues... me contó que su padre fue estudiante de un tal anciano libidinoso llamado Happosai... pero no creí nunca que os lo hospedaríais en vuestra casa a ese viejo malnacido...**_

- _**El vive aquí por su cuenta, nunca lo hospedamos... **_- Dijo Nabiki seria

- _**Oh... **_- dije con lástima incorporándome -_** lo lamento de veras... como pude pensar tan bajo de ustedes... **_- me avergonzé por completo

-_** No te preocupes... **_- Dijo Nabiki guiñando el ojo - _**Así que el padre de tu novio fue estudiante de él, ¿no? pues que casualidad porque el nuestro también...**_

- _**Si, que casualidad... **_- Dije pensativa - _**¿Tendrá algo que ver a con que haya sido yo con la que cambió con esa tal Akane?**_

- _**No lo se... creo que es un poco ilógico **_- Dijo suspirando - _**Pero bueno... eso no es lo que tiene mayor importancia en éste momento... el asunto es, ¿Cómo podremos regresarlas de nuevo? **_- Su rostro se puso pensativo y analizador...

- _**¿Y si vuelvo a oler aquel incienso? **_- Dije esperanzada, podía ser una posibilidad...

- _**No lo creo... **_- Dijo escéptica - _**Quizás si lo hagas cambies con alguien totalmente diferente y se nos podría enredar la situación aún más...**_

- _**Tienes razón... **_- Dije perdiendo todo deje de esperanza - _**...No lo pensé así...**_

- _**Akane es una chica muy sincera **_- Dijo, la ví sin entender a qué venía que emitiera aquel comentario - _**No es de dudar que quizás le diga a tu novio que ella no eres tu... **_- Entendí lo que quería decirme - _**¿Crees que tu novio venga a buscarte?**_

- _**No lo dudo **_- Dije sonriendo confiada - _**Se que lo hará...**_

- _**Pues entonces, solo habrá que actuar como si nada sucediera **_- Dijo sonriendo de lado - _**Hasta que él venga a por ti... **_- Sonreí y le asentí - _**Mientras, vayamos a divertirnos un poco, ¿Qué dices?**_

- _**¿A dónde iremos? **_- Dije un poco intrigada

- _**Iremos a almorzar, al cine, a tomar un helado... **_- Dijo enumerando las posibles cosas que haríamos esa tarde - _**Haremos como cualquier par de hermanas que se quieren... **_- Sonrió malevolamente

- _**No me convences **_- Dije entrecerrando mis ojos - _**Estoy casi segura de que me vas a limpiar los bolsillos de alguna manera**_

- _**¿Yo? **_- Dijo indignada colocando una pose de horrorizada - _**¿me crees capaz? **_- Yo asentí sin duda alguna - _**Yo no le vaciaría los bolsillos a una amiga... pero si a mi hermana **_- Dijo sonriendo malevolamente - _**Después de todo, ella me debe dinero y es la mejor forma para que lo pague...**_

- _**Bu. bueno si tu lo dices... **_- Dije nerviosa, ella sonrio y me tomó de la mano

- _**¡Vayamos a divertirnos, pues!**_ - Me dejé guiar y salimos de la casa con un simple _"Ya volvemos"_

Fuimos hasta el cine, compramos las entradas para una pelicula romántica-dramática (después de todo, amo ese tipo de películas), algunas botanas y entramos a verla... lloré a cántaros, fue una película muy linda, aunque comunmente Ranma me diga que no le ve la gracia a que llore porque "solo es una película"... Cuando salimos de allí estabamos en camino para ir a tomar un helado cuando...

- _**¡Akane-san! **_- Escuché una voz varonil atras mio y volteé a ver al chico que "me" llamaba - _**¡Oh Akane-san! ¡Tanto tiempo! **_- Repentinamente me abrazó, gesto al que quedé estática y completamente sonrojada...

- _**¡Ryoga-kun! **_- Dijo Nabiki adelantandose al ver que yo no podía pronunciar ni un chillido - _**Tiene amnesia...**_

- ¿_**Amnesia? pero ¿Cómo? **_- Dijo soltandome y mirandome preocupadoy luego volteando a ver a Nabiki

- _**Happosai le colocó ayer un incienso que al parecer la volvió amnésica... **_

- _**Ya veo **_- Dijo el chico volteandome a ver - _**¡Mi pobre Akane-san! **_

- _**Yo... acaso... ¿soy tu novia? **_- Dije sonrojada, él se sonrojó también y bajó la mirada, como pensativo...

- _**No... yo... etto... soy tu mejor amigo... **_- Dijo sonrojado y jugando con los pulgares... ¡Qué amor de chico!

- _**¡Ah! De acuerdo **_- Le dije sonriendo, lo que hizo que él se sonrojara aún más - _**Íbamos a tomar un helado, ¿Nos acompañas? **_-

Él solo sonrio aún sonrojado y asintió levemente. Continuamos nuestro camino hablando de "mi" vida, de lo que fue "mi" exnovio, de mi amistosa relación con ese chico de la bandana... Llegamos a la pequeña cafetería y nos sentamos a tomar un helado...

- _**Oye Akane... yo... debo confesarte algo... **_- Dijo el chico muy sonrojado, supuse que quizás se declararía

- _**¿El qué Ryoga-kun? **_- Dije sonriente

- _**Pues... **__**¿recuerdas la mascota que te hablé? **_- Dijo aún más sonrojado con la mirada baja y jugando con los dedos...

- _**Por supuesto, ¿Qué sucede con... **_- "_¿Cómo se llamaba?... C-chan, O-chan, Q-chan, W-chan... ¡Ah si! ¡P-chan!" _- _**...con P-chan?...**_

- _**Bueno... yo... **_- Dijo subiendo la mirada y viendome directamente a los ojos - _**Yo... yo... yo...**_

- _**¿Tu qué? **_- Dijo Nabiki fastidiada - _**¡Anda ya dilo!**_

- _**Nabiki **_- La miré fulminante - _**No lo presiones... **_- Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró fastidiada apoyando su codo en la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano...

- _**Etto... yo soy... **_- Miró al suelo avergonzado - _**Soy ese cerdito negro... **_- Quedé un momento es estado de *Cuack*, luego de unos minutos reaccioné y lo miré tiernamente...

- _**¿Ah si? **_- Dije sonriendole - _**Ya veo... caiste en una de las pozas de Jusenkyo, ¿no?**_ - El me miró sorprendido y Nabiki sólo aparentádo sorpresa...

- _**¿Co. Cómo sabes de Jusenkyo? **_- Me asusté por un momento, no sabía cómo saldría de aquel embrollo... - _**Digo... Siempre me has dicho que no sabes nada de China, y que te gustaría ir a conocerla... **_-

- _**Si bueno... **_- Dije nerviosa con una sonrisa falsa y una gotita en la sien - _**Lo que sucede es que... **_- Volteé buscando una excusa, y miré una agencia de viajes...- _**...bueno... ya sabes... **_- Luego vi un folleto dentro de ella y "_Tadan_" se me prendió el foco - _**Lo vi en un folleto turístico... Je je...**_

- _**Ah... **_- Dijo aliviado - _**...ya me extrañaba... Jajaja **_- rió un poco - _**¿Puedes creer que empezé a pensar que no eras tu?**_ - Me miró escéptico

- _**Ja ja ja ja **_- Reí falsamente - _**¡Qué locuras piensas, Ryoga-kun!**_

- _**Ja ja ja, si muy gracioso... **_- Dijo Nabiki sarcástica - _**...Ryoga tienes una mente muy imaginativa **_- Me miró malevolamente

-_** Si... **_- Dijo él - _**Bueno señoritas, me voy de nuevo de viaje... **_-

- _**¿Ya te vas? **_- Dije desanimada, en realidad era muy cómodo hablar y estar con él... - _**¿Por qué? **_- Lo miré curiosa, él se sonrojó y me sonrió...

- _**Es que... debo llegar a Kyoto... son... cosas personales que debo arreglar con alguien... **_- Dijo tronandose los nudillos

- _**¿Alguien? ¿En Kyoto? **_- Dije confundida - _**¿Quién?**_

- _**Un viejo amigo de la infancia... **_- Dijo sonriendo malevolamente - _**Bueno, las veo luego... **_- Besó la mano de Nabiki muy al estilo de aquellos tiempos donde lo hacían los hombres a las mujeres y luego besó mi mejilla, haciendome sonrojar completamente... me miró complacido e inició su viaje por algun camino indefinido...

- _**Ahi va de nuevo a perderse... **_- Suspiró Nabiki - _**es todo un torpe...**_

- _**A mi me pareció lindo... **_- Dije un poco risueña

- _**¿Ya te enamoraste de él? **_- me sonrió pícaramente mientras yo la miraba sonrojada y nerviosa

- _**¿Q. Qué dices? ¡Yo tengo un novio! **_- Dije un poco enojada - _**¿Cómo pretendes que me enamoraría de otro?, ¡Éso solo sucediera si fuera una infiel!**_

- _**No lo se mi querida Ukyo **_- Dijo sonriendome nostálgica - _**La vida a veces te da giros impredecibles... quien sabe... no hay de malo enamorarse de otra persona...**_

- _**¡Si está mal!**_ - Dije levantandome - _**Ya te lo dije, no soy una infiel, y yo amo a Ranma... **_- Saqué dinero de mi bolsillo y lo dejé en la mesa, luego me fui caminando en alguna dirección indefinida...

Seguí caminando, mirando el atardecer y las barandas que estaban a mi lado... me detuve un rato y me apoyé de una de éstas...

- _**¿Estoy verdaderamente enamorada de Ranma?... **_- Me dije pensando en él, en ese lindo hombre que hizo un cielo mi vida... miré el cielo melancólica, como si allí se encontrara la respuesta a mis dudas - _**Si, eso es seguro... lo amo... pero... ¿Me he enamorado de Ryoga?...**_ -

Pensé en ése chico... es su sonrisa... en que apenas unas horas antes que lo había conocido y ya sentía una especie de... ¿atracción..?

- _**Si... eso debe ser... atracción... a eso no se le llama amor... **_- me dije dandome una pequeña cachetada en mi mejilla - _Sin embargo... es tan... simpático..._ - Sonreí embobada y volví a retomar mi camino...

Nabiki me alcanzó y me guió hasta la casa... pues estaba encaminandome hacia otro barrio... Entramos y Nabiki saludó con el típico_"Ya llegamos"_. Esa mujer, nuestra "Onee-san", se acercó a nosotras y nos dijo que la cena estaba lista por lo que nos fuimos a la mesa. Todos estaban en los mismos lugares de antes, así que no me quedó de otra que sentarme de nuevo junto a Nabiki...

- _**Y... ¿Qué hicieron hoy mis niñas? **_- Dijo el hombre sonriendonos muy paternalmente... Nabiki sonrió malevola, algo que no me gustó para nada...

- _**Pues... fuimos al cine **_- Dijo colocando la punta de su dedo índice en su labio como tratando de recordar - _**vimos una película que era muy romántica, y al mismo tiempo muy dramática, demasiado cursi para mi**_ - bufó aburrida - _**luego fuimos a comer helado... y nos encontramos a Ryoga-kun... **_- Me miró malevolamente... - _**Y al parecer alguien terminó algo... ¿acortejada?...**_

- _**Nabiki que tonterías estás...**_

- _**¡Oh mi niña! **_- Dijo sonriente mi padre - _**¡Por fin volviste a tocar el amor!**_

- _**¡Que tierno! **_- Sonrió la mujer tiernamente - _**Se enamoró de su mejor amigo... ¿No es hermoso?**_

- _**¡Yo... yo no me enamoré de Ryoga! **_- Dije sonrojandome enojada

- _**¡Ooh sí que lo hiciste! **_- Fulminé con la mirada a esa estafadora que "tenía" como "hermana"

- _**¡Basta! **_- Dije levantandome enojada - _**¡No lo estoy! ¡Me largo para mi... habitación!**_ - Dudé en decirlo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ello, luego me volví sobre mi y caminé en dirección a las escaleras, que ya tenía acostumbrado a que eran la entrada a las habitaciones...

- _**Hija... **_- Dijo de nuevo el hombre suavemente, to me detuve y lo miré por sobre mi hombro con el ceño fruncido... - _**Yo lo apruebo **_- Sonrió mientras yo me sentía aún más colérica y subía a mi habitación dando un fuerte portazo...

Me cambié inmediatamente y me arrecosté sobre mi cama mirando hacia el techo, reflexionando enojada todo lo que habia sucedido... me sentía confundida... "_¿Amo a Ranma o a Ryoga... a Ryoga o a Ranma?"_ es una pregunta que rebota por mi cabeza y no me deja en paz... me levanté y revisé el cajón del escritorio que estaba al lado de la cama, encontré una hoja y un lápiz y aquí estoy, escribiendo una hoja como "diario personal" para desahogarme...

Bien, ahora que he terminado mi desahogo, me iré a dormir... estoy agotada y... bueno... mañana será otro día de locuras con ésta familia... solo espero poder ver a Ranma pronto... y volver a ver a Ryoga...

* * *

_Bueno, es todo por hoy... solo deben esperar a que haga el otro capítulo y quizá publique el que ya está listo xDD_

_pero mejor esperar un poco para poder publicar más seguido =P_

_bien, podemos ver que Ukyo empieza a sentir dudas, sobre si ama a Ranma o a Ryoga... así que se pone interesante =P_

_Explico algo rápido:_

***Estado "Cuack": **Un estado de "Shock" pero consciente y que para agregarle un toque gracioso dices cuack como un pato... xDDD

_Espero que os guste n_n me dediqué tanto tiempo solo para que lo leais y os encante... xDD_

_please, me dejan reviews ouo para saber su opinion, y cualquier crítica constructiva es plena y totalmente aceptada, y tomada en cuenta para ver en qué puedo mejorar xDD_

_Cuidaoss!! Besitoss!!_

_sayiitooo!!_

_Att:_

_**Nani-Chan**_

* * *


	5. Día 3: Sinceramente sincero

_Ni-haoo!! wenas wenas!! aki les traigo el siguiente capítulo como regalo de navidad xDDD_

_Espero que os guste n_n me dediqué mucho a hacerlo y espero que lo disfruten!! =D_

* * *

**Día 3**

**Sinceramente sincero**

Querido Diario:

La palabra "Amar" no se si sea la más correcta para describir las sensaciones que tengo al estar con éste hombre, porque ésa simple palabra, para mi, no tiene el mismo significado que lo tiene para otras personas (las cuales dicen que amar son besos, caricias, excitación, placer, sexo…) o por lo menos creo que solamente adquirió otro significado desde el momento en que me liberé de mi martirio… Desde ése maldito momento, amar significa para mi la total y mutua confianza, fidelidad y respeto, querer a una persona muchísimo más que como a un amigo, no por tanto su físico, sino por su ser, su manera de mirar las cosas, su seguridad, su voluntad de fidelidad, entre otras cosas… todas paralelas a lo físico y lo exterior, porque un libro no se debe juzgar por su portada. Y el amar no se refleja en lo que la gente piensa, no es necesario el contacto físico para amar… con una mirada basta para hacerlo entender….

Bien, me he salido del tema, quería decir que no se si de verdad yo "ame" a este magnífico hombre, dícese llamarse Ranma Saotome… pienso que tal vez sea solamente una tonta atracción física, a la que no debería dar importancia… aunque no estoy segura si la atracción física tenga sonrojos, nervios, vergüenza, celos y el latir constante y rápido del corazón… pero, ¡que va! No me pondré melodramática por ello… etto… ahora vamos a lo que si importa…

Los rayos del sol entraron pegando cruelmente sobre mi rostro para anunciarme de un nuevo día, que debía ya despertar. Me incorporé en mi cama restregando mis ojos y dando un bostezo, luego miré hacia él… Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, parecía un arcángel, una pintura de un dios griego, o de una deidad romana hecha hombre… Su rostro mostraba una serenidad absoluta, una paz… me levanté cuidadosamente y me acerqué a admirarlo más de cerca.

Sus facciones eran plena y totalmente perfectas, esa piel era tersa y ligeramente bronceada, se veía suave… acerqué mi mano a su rostro y delicadamente posé mis dedos en su mejilla. La acaricié suavemente disfrutando de su suavidad, un mechón de su precioso y brillante cabello azabache colgaba de su frente así que se lo quité dejándome continuar admirando la virilidad de su rostro. Acerqué mis labios lentamente y los posé en su mejilla cariñosamente plantándole un tierno beso, ¿Por qué lo hice? No tengo idea… solo se que me dejé llevar por mis impulsos… ¿Impulsos? Por la atracción física ¿no? No lo sé… me siento confundida, quizás solo estoy confundiendo el amor con la atracción física… ¿o será al contrario?…

Me separé abriendo mis ojos lentamente, pero sentí una mano que tomó mi mejilla… me quedé paralizada "_¿¡Me descubrió!? ¡Hay no!" _Me dije mirando su sonrisa in fraganti… Sentí que la sangre se me subió a las mejillas y que la vergüenza me invadía, finalmente (para complementar su sonrisa de "_Te vi, pillina traviesa_") abrió sus párpados, dejando brillar aquellos zafiros grisáceos que tiene como ojos. Los miré detenidamente disfrutando de ellos, perdiéndome en esos mares… pero sin olvidarme de lo sucedido, aún tenía su mano en mi cachete evitando que yo me escapara de mi situación…

- _**Te descubrí… **_- Dijo sonriendo malévolamente, yo abrí mi boca para dar explicaciones pero ni un sonido salía de mi garganta - _**No te preocupes por excusarte, lo tomaré como un "Ohayo"…**_ - Formó una sonrisa, una que me derretía…

- _**D. De a. acuerdo **_- Dije temblorosa y nerviosa, él soltó mi mejilla y se incorporó a la cama, yo estaba aún arrodillada a su lado, sonrojada, con la mirada baja, con mi mano en mi mejilla, la mirada perdida y totalmente avergonzada…

- _**Vale, no lo tomes tan a pecho… lo que hiciste no fue pecado… ni que me hubieses violado o algo por el estilo **_- Dijo acercando su rostro al mío con una sonrisa de medio lado y acariciándome la mejilla -_** ¿Te descubrí? Si, pero no es el fin del mundo ¿Si? No estoy malpensando de ése tierno gesto **_- Dijo sonriéndome tiernamente, luego vi en su mirada un poco de tristeza, ¿Por qué sentía tristeza? - _**Mas bien… mi madre me despedía así cuando era un crío… **_- Dijo alejando su rostro del mío con una sonrisa un poco triste

- _**¿Te despedía? **_- Dije sorprendida - _**¿Ya no lo hace? **_- Él se levantó y se sentó al lado de la ventana viendo el camino…

- _**Mi padre… **_- Dijo lentamente con la mirada perdida - _**él… me separó de mi madre cuando era muy chico… **_- Dijo con un tono triste, sentí mi corazón estremecerse y me acerqué a el abrazándole por la espalda…

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, yo abrazándolo y él acariciando mi brazo…

- _**Mi… mi madre… **_- Dije dolorosamente recostando mi rostro de su bien fornida espalda - _**Mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo **_- Sentí cómo se tensó, yo empecé a sollozar y lágrimas me resbalaron lentamente por mis mejillas - _**Cuando apenas era muy chica… **_- Él me soltó y se volteó, me tomó de la nuca y me recostó de su pecho hundiéndome en un tierno abrazo por su parte y autorizándome que me desahogara sobre él… estuve un largo rato sollozando…

- _**Akane… lo… lo siento mucho… **_- Dijo apenado acariciando mi cabello - _**No tenía idea… **_-

- _**No lo sientas…**_ - Dije separándome y mirándolo tiernamente, aún con mis ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas, pero me sentía más desahogada… - _**Eso fue hace tiempo… y ahora mi hermana se encarga de nosotras como si fuera la cabeza de la familia…**_ - Él me sonrió y secó mis lágrimas con un dedo cariñosamente

- _**Venga… deja de llorar y vamos a desayunar **_- Dijo sonriéndome -_** ¿Vale? **_- Yo asentí sonriendo y restregándome los ojos como una pequeña que la calma su padre…

Recogimos las camas. Él me tomó de la mano y así nos fuimos hasta la cabina donde estaban las mesas, era como un pequeño restaurante… nos sentamos en la mesa y enseguida nos atendieron, nos trajeron un delicioso desayuno. Ranma estaba un poco distraído mirando por la ventana mientras comía muy lentamente, era extraño, pues desde anteayer que lo conozco, él come muy rápido…

- _**Ranma, ¿Por qué esa cara?**_ - Dije mordiendo mi pan tostado

- _**¿Mmh?**_ - Dijo distraído volteando a verme - _**Ehmm… no es nada… yo… no tengo hambre **_- Dijo parándose - _**Nos vemos en la cabina… **_- Yo lo miraba curiosa mientras le daba otro mordisco a mi pan tostado…

- _**¡Vale!**_ - Dije sin más…

Vi como se alejaba, suspiré y volví a concentrarme en mi desayuno, el cual era un especial a lo americano con huevos, tostadas, tocineta y jugo de naranja. Luego de desayunar, me levanté y fui a la cabina, me preocupaba un poco su actitud. Abrí un poco la puerta, él estaba sentado mirando perdido por la ventana, donde caían gotas de una nueva lluvia (últimamente ha estado lloviendo demasiado)… yo abrí más la puerta y me adentré…

- _**Ranma… **_- Dije casi en susurro - _**¿Qué sucede?**_

- _**Ah… lo siento… no me di cuenta cuando entraste… **_- Dijo sonriéndome, luego volteó de nuevo a la ventana - _**Y… N. no me sucede nada…**_

- _**Mmm… no te creo, pero que más da… **_- Dije un poco enojada sentándome al lado de él - _**si te insisto solamente me dirás lo mismo que cuando te pedí que me dijeras tu miedo y tu secreto **_- Moví la cabeza de lado a lado negativamente, alcé los hombros y suspiré…

- _**Mi miedo… es un muy tonto y ridículo para un artista marcial de mi estilo… **_- Dijo sin mirarme - _**…si te lo cuento… ¿No te reirías, verdad?**_ - Me miró como suplicante

- _**¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tonto! **_- Dije sonriéndole tiernamente, _¡Me va a decir su miedo! _

- _**Bueno… eso espero… **_- Dijo dando un suspiro -_** Yo… mi fobia… yo… le temo… a… **_- Empezó a sonrojarse un poco y a bajar la mirada, supongo que por vergüenza… - _**Le temo… a los felinos… **_- Yo lo miré curiosa, _¿A los felinos? ¡Creía que era algo peor! _- _**más específicamente a los gatos…**_ -

- _**Oh… Ya veo… **_- Dije comprensiva - _**y ¿Por qué les tienes miedo? **_- Dije curiosa e interesada, él frunció el ceño

- _**¿Te había dicho que mi padre es la causa de todas mis desgracias? **_- Dijo serio -_** Pues ésta es una de las primeras desgracias que me causó… **_-

- _**¿Tu padre?**_ - Lo miré escéptica - _**¿Cómo tu padre pudo colaborar en que les tengas fobia?**_ - Volteó el rostro enojado mirando hacia el suelo, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas… como pose de frustración…

- _**Verás, él siempre quiso que yo aprendiera artes marciales desde chico por cualquier vía, como sea y de la manera que sea… así que se enteró de una técnica llamada el Nekoken, o "Ataque del gato"**_ - Suspiró -_** La técnica de entrenamiento consistía en que el aprendiz fuera cubierto con salchichas de pescado y lanzado en un hoyo lleno de gatos hambrientos… allí empecé a tenerles miedo…**_ - Yo lo miré espantada _"Con razón"_, él me miró desconsolado - _**… y eso no es todo… además de que esa era **__**"otra técnica que solo sería usada por un completo idiota y cualquiera que la usase debería examinarse la cabeza.", mi padre intentó volverme a la normalidad repitiendo el entrenamiento con sardinas saladas y pasteles de pescado… **_- Vi como empalideció, yo escuchaba boquiabierta y lo miraba horrorizada con lo que me estaba contando, _¿Qué clase de padre era ese?_ - _**Al final mi miedo se desvaneció… si… para pasar a ser fobia… y cuando mi terror llega a un punto crítico, pierdo mi consciencia y actúo como un gato… esa, se supone que es la dichosa técnica del Nekoken… **_- Dijo dando un suspiro de decepción…

- _**Vaya… ya veo el rencor contra tu padre…**_ - Dije suspirando - _**No creía que un padre pudiera ser… ¡tan mal padre!**_ - Dije con ironía…

- _**Ni yo… **_- Suspiró de nuevo

- _**Oye y… ¿Tu maldición? **_- Le dije con esperanzas que también me contara , el me miró sonriendo de medio lado

- _**¡Vale! Te conté mi miedo y ¿Ahora quieres que te cuente mi maldición? **_- Yo la miré insistente, él solo volteó de nuevo a ver hacia la ventana y continuó con un tono odioso - _**Pues no lo haré… así que no insistas..**_

- _**¡Pff! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Me rindo! **_- Dije decepcionada caminando hacia mi asiento, _"sé que algún día, no se cuando ni cómo, pero ¡Algún día! ¡Lo voy a hacer escupir la sopa! ¡Y con verduras y todo!"_

El tren tardaba mucho, demasiado para mi paciencia (cabe destacar que la paciencia no es característica de mi ), paraba en cada estación, cada provincia, cada lugar… gente bajaba y subía del tren, mientras que Ranma y yo seguíamos allí, mirando el viaje sin aún llegar a nuestro destino: Nerima… Por supuesto, yo creía que era nuestro destino principal, luego de un larguísimo viaje…

- _**Pasajeros con destino a Ochikata por favor dirigirse hacia las compuertas de salida **_- Se escuchó en el altavoz, Ranma suspiró y me miró

- _**¡Vamos! Es nuestra primera parada… **_- Dijo sonriente, como si de verdad tenía idea de lo incógnita e intrigada que me había dejado…

- _**¿¡Qué!? **_- Dije sorprendida, con mi típica cara de póker - _**¿¡No me ibas a llevar a Nerima!?**_ - Dije intrigada _"¡Auxilio! ¡Un artista marcial súper guay, sexy y guapo me quiere secuestrar!"_

- _**¡Por supuesto que te voy a llevar allá! ¡Tonta! **_- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado con signo de burla - _**Pero necesito detenerme acá porque tengo que resolver unos asuntos… **_- Tomó sus valijas, yo, por instinto o quién sabe por qué, tomé mis maletas y lo seguí…

- _**¿No puedes resolver tu asunto luego? **_- Dije siguiéndolo velozmente con el ceño fruncido

- _**No, si lo resuelvo luego no podrás volver a tu cuerpo… **_- Dijo tajante - _**y mi novia no podría volver al suyo… **_- ¡Tenía que sacar a su noviecita! ¿Por qué no se lo ahorró?

- _**De acuerdo… pero… ¿Dónde estamos? **_- Dije curiosa, estábamos en la fila de pasajeros que bajaban en la mencionada estación - _**¿Cuál es ese dichoso asunto?**_ - Me sentí estúpida, ¿Qué me hace pensar que me lo iba a decir?

- _**Happosai utilizó un hechizo chino en ustedes, ¿no?**_ - Yo asentí, aunque no se a donde quería llegar… - _**Pues, conozco a una anciana semi-momificada que nos puede ayudar en el caso… **_-

- _**¡Excelente! **_- Dije emocionada - _**¿Quién es?**_ -

- _**Se llama Cologne… **_- Hizo una pausa para entregarle nuestros boletos al hombre que los revisaba, al dejarnos pasar continuó hablando - _**Es la bisabuela de Shampoo, vino con ella desde china… **_- Fruncí el ceño recordando a esa acosadora, pero él no se dio cuenta así que continuó - _**y pues, da la casualidad que es una experta en todo lo que tenga que ver con hechizos, embrujos y conjuros chinos… así que tal vez tenga la cura de éste… **_- Quedó pensativo, luego puso una mueca de fastidio -_** …si es que no pide nada a cambio… **_- Yo lo miré indignada

- _**Ojala y no lo haga**_ - Dije intrigada, no le interrogué porque no deseaba escuchar de nuevo el "_No te importa_"

- _**Si… **_- Dijo dando un suspiro…

Nos alejamos de ese pequeño pueblo de Ochikata para adentrarnos en sus malezas de bosques. Caminamos y caminamos… y seguimos caminando… quizá el viaje fue de horas, pero sentí que estuve caminando durante un mes (como mínimo). Sentí alivio cada vez que nos parábamos a beber agua de un riachuelo o de una caída. Mientras caminabamos se veía aparecer las estrellas. Yo estaba extasiada con el cielo rojizo, a punto de anochecer para dar paso a una oscuridad silenciosa, pacífica y nostálgica… Al fin paramos para poder acampar, pues si continuábamos terminaría anocheciendo y a oscuras no podríamos armar nuestras carpas. Ranma hacía un trabajo magnifico: un palo por aquí, otro por allá, la malla estirada y bien puesta… ¡Terminada!, se secó el sudor y luego me miró…

Siendo sincera, creo que cocinar no es lo único que no me va, tampoco me iba bien armando carpas. Ranma miraba sonriendo burlonamente mi enredo con los palos y la malla. Al final, diría que la pude armar, pero bastó solo la tocase una hoja para que se derrumbara como choza mal sujeta. El joven de la coleta se acercó y la armó cuidadosamente, yo miraba sorprendida su manera de hacer las cosas tan bien… y tan fácilmente… y tan eficazmente… y tan… ¿tan sensualmente? Pero ¿¡En qué maldita buza y pervertida me he convertido!?, volví mi mirada hacia los troncos que estaban preparados para ser encendidos…

- _**Listo, Akane…**_ - Yo volteé mi mirada hacia él, quien me sonrió y luego se acercó a los troncos - _**Ahora a encender ésta fogata…**_ -

Caminó hasta su mochila y tomó una cajita bastante chica de uno de los bolsillos. Luego volvió hasta la fogata, se acercó, prendió un fósforo y lo lanzó hacia los maderos que se encendieron al instante. Él miraba la pequeña llamarada encendida, mientras con un movimiento de los troncos, encendían más, creciendo de tamaño e intensidad… Se alejó un poco de ella y me miró satisfecho…

- _**Ahora, debemos comer… **_- Yo solamente asentí mientras él sacaba comida de su mochila, preparamos una especie de "cocina" sobre la fogata y pusimos a cocinar un poco de arroz…

Miraba el arroz preparándose, no tenía más nada que hacer… al lado mío estaba el chico mirando también el arroz… sentí el suficiente valor y volteé a verlo… esa mirada azul-grisácea tan hermosa estaba concentrada en la comida que se le hacía apetitosa, _¡Claro! ¡No terminó su desayuno, no almorzamos y…!_ Debía estar muerto de hambre… Volteé mi mirada un poco apenada…

- _**¿Ranma…? **_- Dije en susurro, él volteó a verme mientras yo lo observaba con un rostro un poco lastimado - _**Eh… Si quieres cómete mi cena, yo… voy a bañarme a el lago antes de que se vaya la luz por completo… **_- Él me miró curioso

-_** No… no te preocupes Akane… Tu necesitas comer… yo puedo aguantar… **_- Dijo sonriéndome, yo me negué

- _**Tú no haz comido bien en todo el día, tú lo necesitas más que yo**_… - Dije preocupada por él, solo me miró con ternura…

- _**De acuerdo, no me negaré porque veo que eres tan testaruda como yo **_- Rió un poco junto conmigo - _**Pero cuídate que a ésta hora empiezan a aparecer las cucarachas acuáticas… **_- Yo lo miré escéptica

- _**No me dan miedo… **_- Dije sonriendo victoriosa, él se sorprendió

- _**¿A las arañas? **_- Dijo él sin creérselo

- _**Tampoco**_ - Dije sacudiendo la cabeza en signo de negación - _**No le tengo miedo a ninguna alimaña**_ - Dije con pose orgullosa

- _**Eres una mujer muy peculiar **_- Dijo incrédulo sonriendo de medio lado - _**además de testaruda y orgullosa**__**… **_- él rió mientras yo volteé a verlo con una mirada asesina

_**- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Al más egocéntrico y testarudo de todo Kyoto! **_- Él me miró

- _**¿A quién le dices egocéntrico y testarudo? **_- Dijo con un finge de estar enojado muy evidente, acercando su rostro al mío peligrosamente, yo me puse un poco nerviosa y quise evitar que lo notara… sonreí de medio lado y lo miré retadoramente aunque aún se me notaba un poco de sonrojo

- _**¡A ti! **_- Dije traviesa, él se acercó más mostrando una mirada muy sensual… me derretía por dentro, y su sonrisa… ¡Esa sonrisa era magnifica!, aunque tenía su toque traviesa que lo hacía ver tan… TAN… mejor no lo digo…

- _**Pues te aviso pequeña…**_ - Dijo con sus provocativos labios sobre los míos - _**…Que a eso no le llamo egocentrismo…**_ - Su dulce aliento y su respiración me puso más nerviosa… su voz retadora y odiosa me seducía…

- _**¿E. Entonces cómo?**_ - Dije tratando de evitar mostrar mis nervios, en vano, pues mi semi-tartamudeo me delataba. Y me aumentaba al mirar sus labios, húmedos… tenía ganas de besarlo… pero… ¿Por qué?

- _**Yo le digo… **_- Dijo suavemente acercando más sus labios hasta quedar a milímetros - _**…Autoestima… **_- Posó sus labios sobre los míos y yo cerré los ojos al placer de su tacto… pero el ruido de un arbusto nos hizo separarnos… _¡Qué momento más oportuno para aparecer! _¡Odié a ese o esos animales! ¡Una cólera me entró! Y lo peor es que… ¡No tengo idea de por qué! Él se acercó al arbusto y un animal, específicamente un cerdito negro, salió de allí…

- _**¡P-chan! **_- Dije emocionada, él es mi mascota. El cerdito me miró extrañado y asustado (Con cara de _"¿Quién cuernos es ésta loca?"_) y huyó, _¡Mierda! ¡Se me había olvidado mi situación!_

- _**¿P-chan? **_- Dijo extrañado - _**¿Conoces a ese cerdo?**_

- _**¡Si! **_- Dije sonriendo - _**¡Es mi mascota!**_

- _**¡Mera mascota! Nunca había conocido a alguien con un cerdo negro de mascota **_- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado

- _**¡Pues aquí me ves! **_- le saqué la lengua juguetonamente… y eso me recordó lo que en unos momentos casi sucede… así que me sonrojé furiosamente…

- _**Vale, te has puesto más roja que un tomate, ¿Te he dicho o hecho algo malo? **_- Dijo burlonamente

- _**Déjame en paz… **_- Dije fingiendo enojo, muy sonrojada, levantándome y yendo a mi carpa - _**Ya… me voy a bañar, si me tardo demasiado no te preocupes, estaré bien… **_- Dije tomando una toalla, Jabón _(¿De dónde lo saqué? Ni idea), _y demás pertenencias de limpieza _(No, tampoco se de donde salieron), _saliendo de la carpa y dirigiéndome a un pequeño lago cercano.

Éste tenía una hermosa cascada, que caía infinita sobre el agua haciendo un sonido realmente muy relajante. El sol estaba a punto de terminar su trabajo para pasárselo a la luna, así que debía bañarme rápidamente… aunque sinceramente, con ésa relajante caída y esas deliciosas aguas tibias, tal vez me tardaría un poquito más…

Yo no negaré que para bañarme me tomo mi tiempo, es un tiempo íntimo en que necesito de relajación, para poder pensar en lo que me ha sucedido en el día, además de luchar con el peine… Hoy, sin embargo, fue una excepción… me bañe rápidamente y luego de vestirme de nuevo fui hasta el campamento. Ranma estaba sirviendo ya el arroz y me miró un poco sorprendido…

- _**Te bañaste rápido **_- Dijo sirviendo arroz en un tazón _(¿De dónde sacamos todas esas cosas?)_

- _**Sip, no quería que la noche me alcanzara… **_- Dije indiferente, él me entregó el tazón y los dos palillos

- _**Si bueno, ahora ¡a comer! **_- Más que comentario sonó como una orden…

- _**¡Oye! ¡Te dije que te comieras la mía!**_ - Dije en un tono de falso disguste

- _**Y yo me negué rotundamente… así que cómetela… **_- Dijo de igual manera que yo

- _**¡No tengo hambre! **_- Mentí, y casi como ley un rugido retumbó en el bosque… ¡Adivinen de dónde provenía!

- _**Tus entrañas dicen otra cosa **_- Dijo en tono burlón - _**Ande y coma ¡ya! **_- Me retó como una cría

- _**Ya bueno, si tengo hambre pero poca **_- Dije pura y totalmente sonrojada de la vergüenza- _**Así que tú te comes la mitad de mi plato **_-

- _**Que testaruda eres… **_- Dijo un poco molesto, suspiró y luego me miró - _**De acuerdo, es un trato, pero tienes que comer…**_

- _**¡**__**Vale! **_- Dije como cría convencida y empecé a comer, él también comió y se lo terminó en un instante, yo terminé mi lado y se lo entregué, él me miró notándose que se iba a negar

- _**Cómetelo tu, yo no tengo más hambre… **_- Dijo serio, ese idiota me engañó - _**Ahora tú come o no vas a tener carpa para dormir… **_- Sonrió victorioso, yo lo miré fastidiada y al final me comí lo que había dejado de arroz…

- _**Eres un maldito tramposo **_- Dije picada - _**Tratos son tratos…**_

- _**Tratos no son tratos cuando no hay documento que los valga**_ - Dijo sonriendo victorioso, yo lo miré enojada, _¡Odio que me ganen!_

- _**¡YA! Me voy a dormir **_- Dije con poca paciencia y entré en mi carpa.

Me acosté mientras escuchaba cómo se reía el joven. Debo admitirlo, aunque se estaba burlando de mi, realmente tenía una risa encantadora… mi enojo se disolvió al pensar que quizá, sólo tal vez, él lo hacía por mi bien… pero, ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué con una extraña como yo? Quizá lo estaba haciendo por el cuerpo de su novia, no podía dejar que ella bajara de peso o se desnutriera… o algo por el estilo… decidí salir y pedirle una disculpa. Cuando asomé mi cabeza la fogata estaba apagada y él estaba a punto de entrar por completo a su carpa…

- _**Ranma… **_- Dije con mi rostro asomado, él se volteó a verme y, aunque todo estaba mortalmente oscuro (excepto por la luz de la brillante media luna), sus hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos brillaron entre las penumbras… son realmente hermosos y encantadores…

- _**Dime… **_- Dijo, no podría decir con qué expresión porque todo estaba un poco oscuro…

- _**Go. Gomen ne por lo de la cena… se que lo hacías por la salud del cuerpo de tu novia… **_- Dije sonriendo inconscientemente pues… dudo que la haya visto con dichosa oscuridad…

- _**Bueno… **_- Pude ver que bajó la mirada - _**…Siendo sincero… en lo último que pensé fue en mi novia… **_- _¿¡QUÉ!? _- _**pero si lo deseas tómalo así…**_ - Dijo, luego entró a su tienda - _**Buenas noches… Matta ne…**_

No me lo esperaba… de veras no me lo esperaba… quedé en un estado de shock, sonrojada y sorprendida, con la bemba que me llegó hasta el suelo… entré a mi tienda y me acosté en mi futón… _"Matta ne"_ susurré a duras penas, sin esperar que lo escuchara… Cuando cerré mis párpados, recordé que tenía que escribirte, así que con pesadumbre me levanté y me acerqué a mi mochila (estaba dentro de la carpa ya que no me quería arriesgar a que algún animal hurgara entre las cosas, y después yo saldría perdiendo, porque son de Ukyo…), te tomé en mis manos y de repente escuché un ruido de una rama partiéndose… Me asusté un poco, pues podría ser un puma (¿Hay pumas en Japón? Bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar) o algún animal riesgoso…

- _**¿Ranma?**_ - Susurré en voz baja, no escuché respuesta - _**¿Eres tú? **_- Dije un poco aterrada… No escuché respuesta así que me asomé, no vi nada. Salí de mi carpa en posición de defensa (y contigo en la mano, _¡Uy que arma de defensa más efectiva!_), me acerqué a la carpa de él - _**Ranma… **_- Susurré con un poco de desespero abriéndola un poco, se movió perezosamente y me miró…

- _**¿Qué sucede? **_- Dijo con pesadez incorporándose al futón y refregándose un ojo como un crío que lo despiertan

- _**Yo… etto… escuché ruidos… gomen ne… no puedo dormirme… **_- Dije sonrojándome, agradezco que todo estuviese así a oscuras pues hubiese pasado mucha vergüenza… Pude ver, no se como, su sonrisa de medio lado…

- _**¿Quieres acaso dormir conmigo? **_- Dijo con picardía, sentí mis mejillas arder…

- _**N. No. No. N. no **_- Dije tartamuda - _**N. no quise decir eso… **_- _"Aunque si no te molesta, no tengo problema… ¡No! ¿¡En qué cosas pienso!?" _Pensé y sacudí la cabeza para despejarme de aquellos impulsos… - _**Yo… etto, solo quería avisarte… Pero… gomen ne… ya me regreso a mi carpa… **_- Dije cerrándola pero sentí que una mano se posó sobre la mía…

- _**Venga, voy a registrar los alrededores para que puedas dormir tranquila, ¿Está bien? **_- Volteé mi rostro y él estaba asomado, alejado a unos escasos centímetros del mío…

- _**E. Está bien… **_- Dije un poco nerviosa

Él me sonrió y salió de la carpa. Mientras registraba el lugar yo lo observaba, por supuesto sintiéndome inútil. Traté de pensar en otra cosa pues no quería sentirme así. La luz pálida de la luna casi completa iluminaba lo suficiente para que mi vista se acostumbrara, por lo que me fijé en lo que él traía de pijama… unos boxers que mostraban sus provocativas varoniles piernas con una camiseta blanca muy pegada (no, de veras estaba bastante pegada), tanto que se le marcaba cada una de las perfectas partes de su anatomía, cada músculo de la espalda se podía ver claramente y también cómo se flexionaba… luego subí mi mirada hacia su cabeza. Su cabello azabache era brillante y estaba revuelto, sujeto en una coleta manchú que le daba su peculiaridad personal. Repentinamente volteó, esos hermosos zafiros me miraron satisfechos y un poco curiosos…

- _**Listo, no hay ningún animal ni nada por el estilo, quizá ese sonido fue una ardilla **_- Dijo sonriente - _**Oye, ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?**_

- _**Go. gomen ne **_- Dije nerviosa bajando mi mirada - _**Es… es que tienes unos ojos muy… lin. dos… **_- Dije con dificultad y sonrojándome totalmente… Escuché una pequeña carcajada y luego que se acercaba a mi…

- _**Arigato **_- Susurró en mi oreja y luego me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. - _**Matta ne**_ - Se separó y caminó hasta su carpa dejándome en shock… - _**Ah… y te devolvería el halago si conociera tus ojos, aunque no dudo que también sean hermosos **_- Sonrió y entró…

Posé mi mano en la mejilla, aún húmeda por ese tierno gesto y sentí el enorme calor en mis mejillas, a pesar de que hace un rato sentía que el frío del bosque me congelaba hasta los huesos. Dí un suspiro y luego regresé a mi carpa. Tomé mi lámpara, mi lápiz, te abrí y me dediqué a escribirte todo lo que me sucedió…

Realmente hoy fue un día de total sinceridad por su parte, aunque aún sigo con la incógnita de su maldición… Pero eso que importa ahora, estoy muy nerviosa… cada vez que pienso en sus labios me tenso (_como ahora_) y siento mis mejillas arder (_como ahora_)… querido diario, no se lo que realmente me sucede con él, pero consta que no puedo dejar de pensarlo, de imaginarlo tomándome de la mano, de soñar con que me ame de igual manera, de imaginar que me toma… y… me besa…

Pero, quizá el sea tan lindo conmigo porque al verme… no me ve a mi… ve a su novia, así que… el ama mucho a su novia y proteger y mimar su cuerpo tal vez sea algo que sienta como necesario… pero… ¿Aceptar esos mimos está bien? No lo creo… pero aún así no puedo evitarlos… mis malditos impulsos no me permiten negarlos y hasta llego a desearlos más… empiezo a sentir que el volver a mi cuerpo normal es una pésima idea, y también el haberle dicho quién era… no… eso no está bien, realmente la atracción física que siento hacia él es inmensa y me tiene fatal… ¿O será que me estoy enamorando?… No, no puede ser posible, eso no se llama amor… ¡Eso es atracción física y punto!… creo…

Bueno querido diario, creo que debería dejar esas disputas mentales que tengo con mi conciencia. Mañana quizá él me levante temprano y no quiero andar sueñuda por el camino… _¡Hasta que vuelva a abrir tus páginas para escribir!_

_

* * *

_

Vale, eso es todo por ahora =P

espero que guste n__n

ahora mismo me dedicaré a escribir el siguiente capitulo exprimiendo todo lo que me queda de inspiración ¬¬UuUu

cuiidaoss!! besooss!!

Att:

**~~Nani-chan**

P.D: Dejen reviews si tienen alguna duda, y si lo hacen para expresar su opinion del fic lo aceptaré y agradeceré rotundamente n__n


End file.
